Lost on Another Dimension
by Niezza Neko-nyaan
Summary: Minato mengirim Naruto kemasa lalu untuk merubah masa depan dan menyembunyikan Kyuubi juga salah satu mata Rinnegan. Tapi terbatasnya waktu membuat Minato mau tak mau harus melepas segelnya, menjadikan Naruto bepindah dimensi, tapi bukan ke masa lalu. Melainkan ke dunia aneh yang dihuni oleh tiga fraksi dan tengah berseteru...CHAP 4 IS UP! Warning Inside..!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD WASN'T mine.**_

_**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Little Humour-Romance.**_

_**Pair: Naruto U x ?**_

_**Rate: T semi M.**_

_**Warning: Smart!Naru, Strong!Naru, GAJE, ABAL, typo(s), miss typo(s), OOC, AU, and etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_chapter 1: other dimension and new friend._

_one time on battle field..._

"Naruto..!"

teriakan dari para rokie 12 terdengar menggema memilukan yang berada di sebuah tempat pertarungan, atau lebih tepatnya medan peperangan, namun bagaikan melodi yang sangat merdu untuk di nikmati sang musuh.

Nampak ratusan, bahkan ribuan mayat shinobi bergelimpangan tanpa nyawa, daratan yang semula berwarna coklat, kini berwarna merah karena darah yang keluar dari tubuh setiap shinobi, bahkan angin yang berhembus tidak mampu mengurangi bau besi yang menusuk indra penciuman.

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya berambut raven sepunggung, memakai armor baja berwarna merah tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika serangannya dengan telak mengenai sang lawan.

Uchiha Madara, nama pria tersebut, dengan mata aneh berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air bertengger manis di sebelah kanan, sedangkan yang kiri masih di tutup menggunakan telapak kirinya masih memandang dengan santai pada tempat bekas hasil seninya itu.

asap yang semula mengepul pekat kini mulai berkurang disapu angin, menampakkan seorang remaja pirang dengan baju yang sobek sana-sini tengah berlutut sambil memegangi kedua matanya yang mengalirkan darah segar. Uzumaki Naruto, nama pemuda tersebut.

keringat bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya, pertanda dia tengah merasakan sakit yang sangat menyiksa pada kedua matanya, semua temannya segera berkumpul untuk mengecek keadaannya, berharap lukabyang dialami tidaklah parah.

"Naruto, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" khawatir seorang kunoichi berambut merah muda sebahu, sebut saja namanya Sakura. sedangkan yang lain menatap prihatin dengan keadaanya.

"aku baik-baik saja sakura -_chan,_ kalian tidak perlu khawatir." tenang Naruto pada temannya, ' sial, mataku sudah buta, aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.' lanjutnya dalam hati.

_mindscape..._

_**'kau baik-baik saja, gaki?'**_ tanya seekor hewan raksasa menyerupai rubah, bulu berwarna orange dengan 9 ekor yang melambai-lambai bernama Kurama.

'sepertinya mataku telah buta, dan sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi, tapi selama nyawa ini masih melekat, aku tidak akan menyerah pada madara!' semangat Naruto yang sama sekali belum luntur walaupun sudah kehilangan salah satu indra paling penting dalam raganya.

sang rubah tersenyum kecut melihat keadaan sang jinchuuriki nya yang tidak pernah lepas dari rasa sakit yang terus melandanya, tapi disisi lain dia sangat bangga dengan semangat dalam diri Naruto yang terus tersenyum menghadapi kerasnya dunia_**. 'kau memang selalu menepati janjimu, Naruto.'**_ batin Kurama.

_**'istirahatlah dulu, Naruto, sementara aku mengumpulkan chakra.'**_ ucap Kurama, _**'tapi tidak kali ini'**_ lanjut Kurama dalam hati yang tersenyum miris seolah dia telah mengetahui hasil dari peperangan ini.

'yosh, aku akan berusaha partner, dan terimakasih atas semuannya.' balas Naruto semangat sambil menunjukkan jempol dan cengiran khas nya.

_**'khu..khu..khu..tentu saja, partner.' **_Kurama terkekeh dengan ucapan Naruto.

_Real world..._

" khu..khu..khu.. kyuubi telah buta, ini akan semakin mempermudah pekerjaanku," ucap Madara pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar Sasuke. Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Apa kau bisa melihatku, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang sukses mengalihkan pandangan para Rokie kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Naruto tak akan tumbang semudah itu hanya karna tadi, benarkan, Naruto?!" harap Kiba cemas.

"Maaf." lirih Naruto, membuat para rokie membatu seketika, menciptakan berbagai macam ekspresi dari para Rokie, sedih, marah, iba, kecewa menjadi satu.

Sementara di tempat lain, terlihat tiga orang yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu, tampak raut kesedihan tergambar di wajah ketiganya.

"Tolong berikan mata ini pada Naruto, Sensei, dan Obito, maaf karena aku memberikan hadiah darimu pada muridku, aku rasa dia lebih pantas mendapatkannya." ucap seorang berambut silver dengan masker menutupi wajahnya yang kini tengah menggenggam sebuah bola mata di tangan kirinya, darah mengucur deras dari lubang mata sebelah kiri yang sesaat lalu mencabut matanya dengan paksa.

"Tidak apa, Kakashi." ucap seorang yang dipanggil Obito tersebut. melakukan hal yang sama seperti orang yang dipanggil Kakashi, tapi dia mencabut kedua matanya yang berbeda warnanya itu, membuat Kakashi dan Sensei nya terbelalak kaget, tapi sebelum keduanya memprotes, Obito sudah bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Pasangkan sharingan milikku dan milik Kakashi pada Naruto, dan suruh Naruto menyimpan mata yang satu ini agar tidak di rebut Madara, hanya dengan sebelah mata, Madara tidak bisa melakukan proses _Tsuki no me_ dengan sempurna, semoga masih sempat, karna aku merasa zetsu mulai mengambil alih tubuhku, dan cepat pergi dari sini, kurang dari dua menit Madara akan menyelesaikan urusannya." perintah Obito pada Kakashi dan senseinya a.k.a Minato, ayah dari Naruto.

melalui perdebatan kecil, akhirnya Minato mengabulkan permintaan sang murid walaupun berat, tak lupa sebelum pergi, Minato mengucapkan terimakasih, yang di balas cengiran yang telah lama hilang dari bibir Obito.

"Kau memang unik, Naruto, semoga kau membawa perdamaian yang sebenarnya pada dunia" ucap Obito tersenyum

_Skip time..._

Dengan susah payah Sakura dan Tsunade mentransplantasikan mata pemberian Obito dan Kakashi pada Naruto, walaupun awalnya menemui penolakan, tapi berkat perintah tegas dari sang Tou-san, mau tak mau Naruto harus melakukannya

tap

Seorang pria paruh baya mendarat di depan Minato ban membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya, walaupun awalnya wajah Minato menunjukkan keraguan, tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah yakin.

"Baiklah, tolong menjauh dari Naruto," perintah sang Yondaime pada Sakura dan Tsunade ketika selesai merawat Naruto.

Melihat wajah Tsunade yang kebingungan membuat Minato menjelaskan apa yang akan terjadi dan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Jadi begitu ya?" ucap Tsunade lirih dengan wajah putus asa. semua yang di tempat itu pun menampakkan wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Tsunade, kecuali Naruto yang tengah pingsan karna proses tadi.

"Aku akan memberikan semua jutsu ku dan jutsu Kushina pada Naruto, termasuk kyuubi yang tersegel dalam tubuhku." ucap Minato yang dihadiahi tatapan sulit diartikan oleh semua orang.

"Aku akan memberikan tehnik suiton ku pada bocah ini" ucap pria yang tadi membisikkan sesuatu pada Minato a.k.a Tobirama.

"Aku juga" sambut seseorang dari belakang mereka yang tidak lain Uchiha Sasuke. orang-orang memberi tatapan bingung seolah bertanya 'kenapa', " dia sahabatku, lagipula aku tidak ingin kematianku sia-sia" sambung Sasuke seolah mengerti arti tatapan mereka, tak lupa Sasuke juga memberikan kusanaginya. 'semoga berhasil, Naruto' batin Sasuke melanjutkan.

Minato yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tulus, kemudian merapal segel rumit dan menghentakkannya ke tanah.

cahaya biru segera menguar dan membungkus tubuh Naruto."aku menyegel sedikit chakraku kedalam tubuh Naruto agar aku bisa menceritakan segalanya yang patut diketahui, segel itu akan aktif setelah ia bangun dari pingsannya", ucapnya pada orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

Setelah cahaya biru menghilang, Minato kembali melakukan segel rumit, sekarang chakra berwarna orange keluar dari tubuh Minato dan masuk kedalam tubuh anaknya saat Minato menyentuh kepala Naruto, setelah Minato selesai giliran Tobirama memberikan semua yang ia ketahui, diikuti Sasuke dan beberapa Shinobi yang lain.

setelah semuanya siap, Minato melakukan penutupan dan siap mengirim Naruto ke masa lalu.

Sedangkan dari kejauhan nampak Madara yang terlihat marah saat berbicara dengan Zetsu, menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, sesaat kemudian nampak sebuah meteorit terjun bebas dari langit, Minato yang melihatnya dibuat panik, karna segelnya masih kurang dan meteroit tersebut semakin mendekati mereka.

"Takkan kubiarkan bocah itu lari membawa mataku !" geram Madara yang bahkan membuat Zetsu berjengit ngeri karena aura membunuh yang dikeluarkannya.

'Sial, tidak tepat waktu' umpat Minato dalam hati karna proses pemindahan Naruto masih membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama, mau tak mau Minato harus mengakhiri segelnya, berharap Naruto sampai di tempat yang dituju.

Para shinobi yang berada di tempat tersebut hanya menatap nanar pada kematian yang berada didepan mereka, 'semoga kau berhasil, Naruto.' doa mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

_other dimension..._

Di belakang sebuah mansion megah tengah duduk dua orang pria berambut merah tengah berbincang dengan serius, salah seorang dari mereka adalah seorang pria berambut merah sebahu,berumur sekitar 25 tahunan bernama Sirzechs Gremory yang sekarang berganti gelar menjadi Sirzechs Lucifer, kehilangan hak sebagai pewaris keluarganya karna sekarang dia menjabat sebagai salah satu dari yondai maou, pemimpin para iblis. sedangkan yang satunya berambut merah sepanjang punggung, sedikit jenggot menghiasi dagunya, berumur sekitar 40 tahunan bernama Lucius Gremory, seorang kepala keluarga dari ras Gremory.

"Bagaimana tanggapan Rias tentang pertunangannya dengan Raiser dari keluarga Phenex, Sirzechs?" tanya sang ayah a.k.a Lucius pada anaknya.

"Rias menolaknya, dan menerima tantangan Rating game dari Raiser, _Otou-sama_." jawab Sirzechs sambil memijit kepalanya yang pusing karna sang adik yang bernama Rias Gremory, yang akan menjadi pewaris utama dikeluarganya sangat keras kepala, menolak untuk tunduk tanpa perlawanan demi harga dirinya dimata para budaknya.

Sayang sekali perbincangan mereka harus terganggu karena tiba-tiba muncul sebuah portal yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk dan memunculkan seorang remaja berambut pirang dengan pakaian yang hampir habis, dengan mata yang di perban dan menampakkan sisa darah yang mengering a.k.a Naruto Uzumaki yang tengah tergeletak pingsan, duo merah tersebut segera mengecek keadaan Naruto yang sangat memprihatinkan, saling berpandangan seolah mengerti jalan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sirzechs mengangguk sebentar, kemudian segera membawa Naruto menuju mansion Gremory.

Seminggu setelah kejadian, Naruto yang baru siuman langsung bertemu dengan sang ayah dalam mindscapenya, Minato menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto, dengan mengirimnya ke masa lalu, berharap Naruto bisa mengubah masa depan, tapi Kurama yang tiba-tiba bicara, mengatakan bahwa Naruto berada didunia yang berbeda, membuat duo ayah dan anak menampakkan ekspresi yang hampir sama, sedih, kecewa, merasa gagal, bercampur aduk dan menjadi keputus asaan saat Minato berkata bahwa jutsu itu hanya bisa digunakan satu kali seumur hidup.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Minato, Naruto telah mengalami perubahan yang signifikan, dulu ceria menjadi tanpa ekspresi, cerewet menjadi pendiam, akibat tekanan mental yang sangat berat.

Naruto yang baru sadar kini berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang terkesan mewah, membuka perban yang melilit matanya dengan paksa, dia merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari matanya, merasakan energi yang meningkat drastis dalam tubuhnya, terutama pada kedua mata barunya.

Melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin, membuat Naruto sukses membulatkan matanya, pasalnya mata Naruto tidak lagi berwarna biru langit maupun onix seperti saat Sasuke menonaktifkan Sharingannya, tapi karna matanya kini berwarna merah dengan tiga tomoe hitam. Kurama memberi hipotesis bahwa mungkin itu terjadi dikarenakan menegangnya urat-urat syaraf pada tubuh akibat gesekan ruang dan waktu saat Naruto berpindah dimensi sehingga syaraf mata yang masih sensitif putus dan membuat Naruto tidak bisa menonaktifkan sharingannya.

Naruto yang tengah mengalami depresi berat dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria muda berambut merah yang tengah menatapnya, diikuti seorang wanita berpakaian maid, dengan sigap Naruto mengambil Kusanagi yang berada disampingnya dan menghilang dalam kilatan kuning, yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Sirzechs serta mengalungkan Kusanaginya pada leher pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Siapa kalian?" desis Naruto dingin. sedangkan Sirzechs dan maidnya yang tidak lain adalah istrinya sendiri a.k.a Grayfia terlihat syok dengan kecepatan pemuda yang ditolongnya minggu lalu itu, _'s-seperti kilat' _batin mereka berdua bersamaan.

"huh...seperti inikah ucapan terimakasih pada orang yang menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Sirzechs setenang mungkin setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

Naruto pun menurunkan pedangnya dan menyarungkannya kembali. "maafkan aku, dan terimakasih atas pertolongannya _-err._..."

"Sirzechs, Sirzechs Gremory, dan ini Grayfia Gremory, istriku" ucap Sirzechs memperkenalkan dirinya dan menunjuk kearah Grayfia, sedangkan Grayfia menundukkan kepalanya, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. "jadi, kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu?" tanya Sirzechs kemudian.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, panggil aku Naruto, dan sekali lagi terimakasih, Sirzechs_ -san, _Grayfia _-san" _jawab Naruto tenang.

"Baiklah Naruto _-san, _bolehkah aku tahu darimana asalmu?" Sirzechs melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Naruto pun menceritakan kejadian saat perang dalam dunianya, dan saat dia sampai di dunia yang sekarang, sementara Sirzechs yang sedari tadi diam menyemak cerita dari Naruto, sekarang angkat bicara dan menceritakan hal serupa yaitu perang yang ada di dunianya. perang antara pihak Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh, dan Iblis yang telah mengorbankan banyak nyawa dari ketiga belah pihak.

_'ternyata tidak hanya di duniaku'_ batin mereka bertiga serempak.

Setelah perbicangan ringan selesai, Sirzechs meminta Naruto turun untuk makan malam bersama anggota keluarganya yang disanggupi olehnya, sesampainya di ruang makan, Naruto telah ditunggu sang tuan rumah yaitu Lucius Gremory beserta sang istri serta anak dan menantunya. makan malam terasa sangat tenang, bahkan terlihat sang kepala keluarga bersenda gurau dengan Naruto yang notabenenya baru berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu, yang dibalas senyuman hangat dari Naruto. bahkan Naruto juga berjanji akan membantu usaha perdamaian dari pihak ketiga fraksi yang sepertinya sudah muak akan peperangan.

"Dari aura yang terpancar, kau memang seorang manusia, Naruto _-kun, _tapi aku juga merasakan aura yang sangat kuat disaat yang bersamaan, bahkan jauh lebih kuat dari Sirzechs." ucap Lucius sang kepala keluarga pada Naruto.

"Memang benar, _Otou-sama, _jika aku bertarung dengan Naruto _-san, _mungkinkah aku dapat bertahan dalam lima menit?" tanya Sirzechs entah pada siapa dengan jujur, walaupun nampak seperti gurauan. yang hanya dibalas tawa halus para penghuni ruangan.

"Anda terlalu memuji, Lucius -_san_, Sirzechs_ -san, _aku tidak sekuat yang kalian bayangkan, masih banyak orang yang lebih kuat berada diluar sana." ujar Naruto merendah.

"Kau terlalu merendah Naruto -_kun_, kenyataan sudah berbicara, tapi aku sangat penasaran dengan matamu itu, seperti mempunyai aura tersendiri, aura yang menjanjikan kehancuran bagi yang menentang, dan memberikan perlindungan untuk teman, dan aku rasa kau masih menekan kekuatan matamu pada titik terendah, dan hanya orang dengan kemampuan setara _Ultimate highclass devil_ yang bisa mendeteksinya" seluruh penghuni ruangan hening seketika saat Lucius Gremory selesai mengatakan demikian, semua sedang bergelut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing untuk memproses kenyataan barusan.'_ semoga kau berada dipihak yang benar, Naruto -kun._" batin Sirzechs berharap.

Suasana senyap masih melingkupi ruangan tersebut, hingga Naruto berdehem dan sontak membuyarkan lamunan dari pihak Gremory. "anda memang menakjubkan dalam mendeteksi aura, Lucius _-san,_ mata ini adalah hadiah perpisahan dari temanku, dan ini adalah titik terendah saat aku menekan kekuatanku" terang Naruto dengan ekspresi yag tidak bisa di tebak.

"Hahaha, aku memang seperti peramal tingkat tinggi," seketika tawa Lucius meledak dan yang lain hanya_ sweatdrop _melihat tingkah sang kepala keluarga yang menghilangkan aura wibawanya dalam sekejap. "bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu, Naruto _-kun_?" lanjut Lucius dengan wajah yang seketika berubah tenang.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat seorang terhormat yang cepat berubah ekspresi tersebut. "apapun itu asal aku masih sanggup, sekalian sebagai tanda terimakasih karena menyelamatkan nyawaku waktu itu, apa yang harus kulakukan, Lucius_ -san_?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tunggu satu bulan lagi, Naruto _-kun"_

.

.

.

.

_One month later at Under world..._

Terlihat ratusan orang, atau tepatnya para iblis tengah duduk tenang di dereten tribun penonton, mengelilingi sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas dan di dalam lapangan berdiri dua belah kubu yang saling berhadapan dan memberikan deathglare terbaiknya masing-masing, dan diantara mereka berdua berdiri Grayfia dengan wajah tenangya. ya...Rating Game yang menentukan takdir akan segera dimulai.

"Hahahaha...kau akan kalah, Rias, kenapa kau tidak menyerah dan menerimaku sebagai tunanganmu?!" ucap arogan seorang pemuda dengan tampang Playboy terhadap seorang gadis berambut merah a.k.a Rias Gremory yang ada dihadapannya. dibelakang pemuda tersebut telah berdiri 15 gadis cantik dengan beragam usia yang menatap musuhnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Tidak semudah itu Raiser, kami memang kalah kuantitas, tapi kami mempunyai kualitas yang belum diukur." desis tajam wanita cantik bernama Rias terhadap pemuda yang bernama Raiser. di belakang Rias berdiri tiga gadis cantik, dan dua laki-laki.

"Apa Kaisar Naga Merahmu itu bisa diandalkan, Rias?, lihatlah tampang konyolnya yang mesum itu." ejek Raiser pada pemuda berambut coklat dan memakai sarung tangan Naga berwarna merah di tangan kiri nya. sedangkan yang merasa terhina ingin sekali menghantamkan tinjunya kearah Raiser andai saja tidak ditenangkan oleh gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang diikat ponytail yang selalu memasang senyuman diwajahnya, bernama Akeno Himejima.

"Tenanglah Issei, aku akan membantumu mencabut lidahnya." ucap Akeno disertai senyum misteriusnya.

Sementara di salah satu bangkuVIP, terlihat sang kepala keluarga Gremory tengah berbincang dengan kepala kepala keluarga Phenex, disampingnya berdiri Naruto yang memejamkan matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dengan Kusanagi yang bertengger manis di pinggangnya.

Naruto mengenakan kaos putih polos dibalut kemeja lengan panjang yang dilipat lengannya sampai batas siku, dua kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka, memakai jeans panjang biru donker, dan sepatu kets warna hitam, menampakkan kesan cool, ditambah wajahnya yang rupawan dengan mata aneh yang terlihat sangat keren, membuatnya tampak sempurna dimata kaum hawa.

_Flashback on..._

"Aku ingin kau membantu putriku untuk memenangkan Rating game minggu depan, Naruto _-kun,_ apa kau sanggup?" Tanya Lucius pada Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk berbicara dengan Kurama dalam pikirannya.

_Mindscape..._

"Bagaimana, Kurama? apa kau setuju?" tanya Naruto pada Kurama untuk dimintai pertimbangan.

**"Itu terserah padamu, gaki, juga hati-hati dalam menggunakan matamu, kau belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Sharingan secara penuh." **ucap Kurama yang secara tidak langsung, menyetujui permintaan Lucius.

"Sudah diputuskan" balas Naruto singkat dan kembali ke dunia nyata, sedangkan Kurama yang melihatnya hanya menatap bekas Naruto berdiri dengan pandangan iba. '**kau telah berubah semenjak kejadian waktu itu, Naruto.'**

_Real world..._

Naruto membuka matanya dan menampakkan sharingan tiga tomoe yang berputar dan membentuk shuriken kaki tiga yang saling terhubung. Mangekyou Sharingan telah aktif. "tentu saja" ucapnya datar.

Lucius yang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak menyunggingkan senyumnya. "termakasih, Naruto."

_Flashback Off..._

"Kuharap dia bisa mengajari Raiser tentang tata krama, Lucius _-Dono_." ucap ayah Raiser pada Lucius yang ada disampingnya dan melirik Naruto yang bersandar pada tembok dengan ekor matanya.

"Akan kupastikan itu terjadi". ucap Lucius yang tengah tersenyum.

_Di arena.._

"Peraturannya sederhana, tidak boleh boleh menyerang jika lawan sudah pingsan atau menyerah." ucap Grayfia memberi arahan dan di balas anggukan Rias dan Raiser.

"Baiklah, pertandingan dimulai...sekarang" Grayfia memberi perintah. Rias berkumpul dengan para budaknya untuk menyusun rencana uuntuk mengalahkan Raiser. hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh kelompok Raiser. dan akhirnya mereka semua berlari kedalam gedung yang merupakan _prototipe _dari SMA Kuoh.

_(Skip time, kelompok Rias kalah oleh kelompok Raiser)_

"Hahaha...bagaimana, Rias -_Hime_?, apa kau mengakui kekuatanku dalam permainan ini?" Raiser masih berdiri dengan tegak tanpa luka dan memandang remeh Rias dan Akeno yang terduduk lemas tak berdaya ,sementara Issei, Kiba, Koneko, dan Asia tengah pingsan, berbicara dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

Sebelum Raiser mengatai Rias lebih jauh, datanglah Grayfia beserta Naruto dan segera mendekati Raiser dan berbicara.

"Raiser -_Sama, _sebelum anda bertunangan dengan Rias -_Sama,_ kami selaku pihak keluarga Gremory ingin menguji kemampuan anda dengan pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan Naruto_ -san_, ini bertujuan agar kami tahu seberapa jauh kemampuan anda dalam melingungi sang Heiress Gremory, apa anda setuju?" tanya Grayfia yang dibalas seringaian meremehkan oleh Raiser.

"Heh, apakah dia yang kau maksud," Raiser menunjuk pada Naruto, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Grayfia, sedangkan orang yang dimaksud hanya diam tanpa ekspresi berarti. "melawan manusia rendah sepertinya hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari dua menit, baiklah, aku terima." sombong Raiser yang menduga bahwa Naruto adalah manusia biasa.

betapa salahnya kau Raiser.

sementara Rias dan Akeno yang hanya melihat punggung Naruto dibuat sangat penasaran._ 'Naruto, siapa dia_?' batin Rias dan Akeno serempak.

Pertarungan akan segera dimulai, Rias bersama Akeno duduk di tribun penonton tepat disamping kiri Sirzechs karena mereka hanya kelelahan, sedangkan para budaknya dibawa keruang kesehatan.

begitu juga para budak Raiser yang kini ikut meramaikan tribun penonton, meninggalkan Naruto, Raiser, dan Grayfia di lapangan.

"Ara..ara..rupanya kita dapat melihat wajah tampan orang bernama Naruto dari sini, benarkan,_ Buchou_, fufufu" sebuah pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan, sukses mengalihkan pandangan Rias yang semula menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip, menuju kearah Akeno.

"Y-ya, k-kau benar, Akeno," jawab Rias gelagapan disertai semburat merah dipipinya. sementara Sirzechs yang mendengar percakapan imouto nya hanya tersenyum simpul. '_baru bertemu dengan Rias, kau sudah mencuri hatinya, Naruto_' batinnya.

_Back to Arena..._

"Pertandingan selesai bila salah satu dari kalian menyerah atau pingsan, dilarang saling membunuh." ucap Grayfia tegas.

"Aku akan mencoba menahan diri, dan akan memperlakukannya, bukan begitu, orang asing?!" ucap Raiser sarkartis.

"Jika ingin menggores kulitku, datanglah dengan niat membunuh, bocah." balas Naruto yang sedari tadi diam tak kalah dingin.

"Cih, manusia rendah sepertimu bahkan tak mampu menyentuh bajuku, dasar brengsek!" geram Raiser karna merasa dilecehkan. mengabaikan hinaan Raiser, Naruto meminta Grayfia untuk segera memulai pertandingan.

"Baiklah, mulai." ucap Grayfia lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

Raiser segera melesat kearah Naruto dengan tinju kanannya yang dilapisi api, tak tinggal diam, Naruto yang berdiri santai menjentikkan jari kirinya, seketika puluhan rantai chakra bercahaya kuning melesat dari dalam tanah berusaha melilit dan menikam Raiser dengan ujungnya yang tajam bagai tombak. melihat bahaya, Raiser dengan lincah menghindari hujaman rantai milik Naruto.

"Cih.." Raiser yang terkena beberapa goresan ujung rantai dan tidak bisa mendekati Naruto mendecih tidak suka.

"Bahkan hanya satu kali serang, aku mampu melukaimu, Raiser _-chan._" ejek Naruto dengan menekankan embel-embel _-Chan_ pada Raiser.

"Heh, apa ini luka yang kau maksud, bocah tengik?" ucap Raiser sambil menunjuk luka yang berada di bahu kanannya yang hilang tanpa bekas. " aku akan menunjukkan padamu, apa itu yang dinamakan dengan luka!" teriak Raiser yang kini tubuhnya diselimuti api, dan juga sepasang sayap yang terbuat dari api. sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar kearah Raiser.

"Dan aku akan menunjukkan padamu apa itu rasa sakit." balas Naruto datar, Naruto memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali, menampakkan Mangekyou Sharingan yang telah aktif. sedangkan dari tribun penonton, Rias tampak gelisah, takut Naruto akan kalah karna Raiser menunjukkan kekuatan penuhnya, hal yqng sama juga dialami Akeno walaupun tertutup senyum palsunya_. ' semoga kau menang, Naruto -Kun._' batin mereka bersamaan.

Raiser yang terbang diudara segera melesat kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya segera menutup mata kirinya, darah segar mulai mengalir keluar, sesaat kemudian Naruto membuka matanya kembali serta berkata.

_**"Amaterasu."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continue...**_

_**Gomenasai...author baru, sangat berantakan dan memalukan..**_

_**Kritik dan saran tolong kirim lewat kotak REVIEW..arigatou..**_

_**See on next time...Jaa ne**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD WASN'T mine.**_

_**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Little Humour-Romance.**_

_**Pair: Naruto U x ?**_

_**Rate: T semi M.**_

_**Warning: Smart!Naru, Strong!Naru, GAJE, ABAL, typo(s), miss typo(s), OOC, AU, and etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Chapter 2... Unpredicted Guest_

_**"Amaterasu."**_

Raiser yang tengah terbang ke arah Naruto seketika berhenti saat tubuhnya yang semula dingin tiba-tiba terasa hangat dan mulai memanas, terlihat jelas wajah Raiser yang nampak syok berat ketika api yang menyelimutinya semula berwarna kuning kemerahan, tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi hitam kelam.

Api berwarna hitam dengan cepat merambat ke penjuru arah dan menggantikan api milik Raiser.

tidak bisa melawan hukum alam, dengan cepat Raiser mengikuti gaya gravitasi bumi saat sayapnya sudah terbakar habis.

"Aaaaarrgghhhhh!, menyingkir dari tubuhku!" teriak Raiser pilu yang tengah terbaring kesakitan saat api Dewa membungkus tubuh Raiser secara penuh, tidak jauh berbeda, Naruto memekik tertahan saat merasakan mata kirinya seperti terbakar.

_'S-sial, mataku_' batin Naruto mengumpat.

Semua pasang mata yang ada di tribun membulat sempurna saat melihat kobaran api yang belum pernah mereka lihat seumur hidupnya, termasuk Lucius dan ayah Raiser.

"A-api itu...m-mustahil !" ucap Lucius syok, yang masih didengar ayah Raiser yang menampakkan ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda.

"A-api d-da-dalam legenda!" sambut Sirzechs tak kalah terbata, sedangkan Rias dan Akeno terperangah dengan ucapan Sirzechs, dan dengan pemandangan yang ada didepan mereka. '_s-siapa dirimu, Naruto -Kun?' _batin Akeno gemetar.

"Amaterasu, atau disebut api hitam abadi,sebuah api mitos yang tidak akan padam walaupun kau membungkusnya dengan es yang paling dingin sekalipun, tidak akan mati sebelum membakar targetnya menjadi setumpuk abu, dan hanya bisa dipadamkan oleh orang yang membuatnya, atau pemilik mata dewa." seorang gadis berambut pendek dan memakai kacamata, membuatnya terlihat sangat tegas, dengan tenang membaca sebuah buku usang berwarna coklat, walaupun hal tersebut bertentangan saat terlihat dengan jelas tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. "dan sepertinya mitos itu menjadi kenyataan" gumam Sona melanjutkan perkataannya yang tidak bisa didengar orang lain.

"M-mata Dewa?" beo Akeno yang berada tepat disebelah kanannya, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sona_. 'seperti apa bentuknya' _pikir Akeno.

Sona Sitri, seorang heiress dari keluarga Sitri yang terkenal dengan kejeniusan mereka, menggantikan Onee_-Sama _nya a.k.a Serafall Sitri, atau yang sekarang bergelar Serafall Leviathan, juga salah satu dari_ Yondai Maou, _sama seperti Sirzechs yang kehilangan hak sebagai penerus keluarga Sitri.

Suara Sona yang terdengar lumayan keras membuat beberapa pasang mata yang berada disekitarnya, reflek menoleh kearahnya, termasuk Sirzechs, Rias, dan beberapa petinggi iblis yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

_Back to Arena..._

Naruto berjalan pelan dan sempoyongan kearah Raiser yang masih berteriak memilukan sambil menutup mata kirinya yang masih mengucurkan darah segar, merasa kasihan, Naruto kemudian menutup mata kanannya, sama seperti yang terjadi pada mata kirinya, darah terlihat mulai merembes dari sudut matanya. membuka matanya kembali dan memandang kearah Raiser, dengan perlahan tapi pasti, api hitam yang melahap Raiser mulai mengecil, dan akhirnya menghilang.

memperlihatkan tubuh Raiser yang terkena luka bakar serius terbaring tak berdaya dengan nafas memburu.

Naruto yang hanya berjarak kurang dua meter tempat Raiser terbaring, reflek jatuh terduduk tak berdaya sambil memegang kedua matanya saat merasakan sensasi terbakar yang sangat menyiksa.

_Mindscape..._

_**"Dasar bodoh, lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan pada dirimu sendiri, Naruto, jangan gunakan Sharingan sesuka hatimu, ingatlah pada hal yang telah kita sepakati!" **_geram Kurama menggema dalam pikiran Naruto.

_Flashback On..._

Dua hari setelah sadar dari pingsannya, Naruto meminta Sirzechs untuk meminjamkan sebuah _training ground_ yang agak jauh dari mansion Gremory untuk melatih kemampuan mata barunya.

Singkat cerita, Naruto yang baru sampai di_ training ground, _tanpa basa-basi langsung mempelajari semua jutsu baru yang ada dimemory otaknya. awalnya semua berjalan mulus, sampai akhirnya Naruto mencoba mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan, Naruto menatap sebuah pohon yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter didepannya, memejamkan mata kirinya sejenak, darah segar mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya, Naruto membuka matanya kembali serta bergumam.

_**"Amaterasu"**_

Pohon yang dipandang seketika terbakar api berwarna hitam bersamaan dengan Naruto yang tumbang dan menggeram kesakitan sambil memegang mata kirinya, sedangkan Kurama yang melihat, hanya menggeleng lemah sambil bergumam,** "Gagal".**

**"Dengar, Naruto, aku akan membagi setengah chakraku, dan akan kusalurkan pada mata barumu agar kau dapat menggunakan Sharingan secara maksimal, seperti para Uchiha lain. presentase keberhasilan berkisar antara 47 sampai 56 persen, dan hasilnya mungkin akan terlihat antara 4 sampai 5 minggu dari sekarang, jadi bersiap-siaplah."** ujar Kurama panjang lebar saat berhasil menarik Naruto dari dunia nyata menuju mindscape nya.

"Kapanpun aku siap, sekali lagi terimakasih, Kurama." ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri menghadap Kurama sambil memegangi mata kirinya yang masih perih, sedang Kurama yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

**"Ingat, Naruto, antara 4 sampai 5 minggu, sebelum waktunya sampai, jangan gunakan Api aneh serta susunan tulang menjijikkan itu dulu." **peringat Kurama sekali lagi.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Naruto tersenyum kecil saat Kurama menyebut _**Amaterasu **_dengan sebutan api aneh, dan _**Susano'o**_ dengan susunan tulang menjijikkan tersebut.

_**'Setidaknya dia masih bisa tersenyum, walaupun hanya sekedar senyum palsu.'**_

_Flashback Off..._

"Maaf, Kurama, aku lupa" Naruto berbicara pada Kurama dalam pikirannya.

**"Sebenarnya apa yang membebani pikiranmu, Naruto?, apa kau masih memikirkan kebodohan para rekan seperjuanganmu yang telah memindahkanmu ke dimensi ini?**" Kurama menebak.

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu lagi, Kurama. itu membuatku muak!" desis Naruto tajam, sedangkan Kurama yang mendengarnya hanya menghela napas berat.

**"Hah, baiklah, tapi cobalah berpikir, mungkin mereka melakukan semua ini untuk kebahagiaanmu, kau tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan semenjak kehadiranmu didunia, mereka berharap dengan mengirimmu ke masa lalu, kau dapat memulai semua dari awal, berharap kau dapat mencegah terjadinya perang, dan akhirnya semua orang mengakui keberadaanmu, dan memudahkanmu untuk menggapai cita-citamu... menjadi Hokage." **Kurama berkata panjang lebar, berharap dapat mencairkan hati Naruto yang beku.

"..."

berhenti sejenak, Kurama kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, **"dan soal perpindahan dimensimu, ini semua murni kecelakaan, dan bukan disengaja, Naruto. ingat itu baik-baik!"**

"..."

**"..."**

"..." Naruto tetap diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, hanya saja terlihat mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat dan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar menahan emosi.

**"...Ggrrrrrrrr...baiklah, baiklah, aku hanya ingin berkata, untuk sementara ini, gunakan **_**Bijuu Sage Mode**_(seperti saat Naruto bertemu Nagato dan Konan dalam pohon buatan) **agar tidak terlalu membebani Sharinganmu**"Kurama menggeram pasrah, dan dibalas anggukan lemah Naruto yang akhirnya menghilang dari hadapan Kurama.

_Real world..._

Tubuh Raiser yang awalnya terkena luka bakar yang sangat serius, kini perlahan mulai beregenerasi, membuka matanya perlahan dan mulai mengobservasi tubuhnya yang kini terlihat mulus tanpa luka walaupun bajunya hampir habis, membuatnya tak bisa untuk tidak menyeringai, apalagi saat ia melihat Naruto yang berlutut sambil memegangi matanya yang terlihat sangat kesakitan, membuat seringainnya bertambah lebar.

Raiser segera berdiri dan menghadap Naruto yang masih berlutut, "jangan berharap aku akan berterimakasih hanya karna kau mengasihaniku, sebab aku tak membutuhkan belas kasihan darimu!" Raiser berteriak dengan lantang.

Tanpa basa-basi, Raiser mengangkat tangan kirinya tinggi-tinggi, sebuah api besar segera terbentuk, perlahan-lahan, api yang berkobar ditangan kirinya bertransformasi menjadi sebuah api berujung sangat lancip yang masih tersambung dengan tangannya.

_**"Phoenix Art: Fire Sword"**_

Naruto yang mendengar Raiser yang mengucapkan sesuatu mencoba berdiri sempoyongan, tapi sebelum dia bisa berdiri tegak, tiba-tiba Raiser sudah ada didepannya, dan belum sempat Naruto menjaga jarak, Raiser sudah menghujamkan pedang apinya ke perut Naruto.

**JLEEB**

Penonton yang ada di stadium menatap tak percaya kearah Raiser yang menusuk Naruto dengan pedang apinya, termasuk keluarga Gremory, Sona, serta Akeno.

"_Onii-sama!" _pekik Rias bergetar saat menatap sang kakak, Sirzechs yang menatap _Imouto_ nya mengangguk sebentar, kemudian menatap kearah Grayfia. seolah mengerti, Grayfia mulai berjalan menuju arena pertarungan, tapi belum sempat Grayfia mengambil langkah ketiga, Lucius mengangakat tangan kirinya, mengisyaratkan Grayfia untuk tidak melanjutkan langkahnya, yang sukses mendapat tatapan bingung dari beberapa orang yang ada di sekitarnya, termasuk Rias yang terlihat marah.

_"Otou-Sama?! _Rai-"

"Lihat... dan perhatikan.., Rias" ucap Lucius memotong perkataan Rias. membuat Rias menekuk wajahnya menahan emosi yang dengan terpaksa menuruti perintah Lucius, dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju arena.

Raiser menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat melihat raut wajah Naruto yang tampak terkejut, ditambah lagi saat Naruto beberapa kali memuntahkan darah segar. namun sedetik kemudian, Raiser yang tadinya menampilkan wajah kemenangan, mendadak berubah menjadi kebingungan tatkala Raiser menangkap seulas senyum meremehkan yang bertengger dibibir Naruto.

"Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa ada waktunya kau menyerah dan mengaku kalah pada lawanmu, Raiser _-Chan_?, aku sudah mengobservasi kemampuanmu saat bertarung dengan gadis berambut merah tadi, dan hipotesisku adalah, tubuhmu akan tetap beregenerasi walaupun terkena luka yang sangat parah, dan hipotesis itu menjadi kenyataan saat semua seranganku berhasil kau mentahkan, tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, semakin parah luka yang kau terima, maka akan semakin lambat tubuhmu beregenerasi, dan serangan apiku tadi telah membuatmu kehilangan lebih dari setengah kekuatan mu, apa aku salah, Raiser -_Chan_?" tanya Naruto tenang dan tersenyum meremehkan kearah Raiser.

"..." Raiser terdiam seribu bahasa saat semua pernyataan yang Naruto keluarkan adalah fakta.

"Menyerahlah, Raiser, masih ada kesempatan untukmu berubah." ucap Naruto pelan dan tenang, walaupun masih menampakkan wajah kesakitan.

"Heh, menyerah?!, pada orang asing sepertimu?!, cih, jangan bercanda!" entah kekuatan darimana, Raiser masih bisa menantang.

"_Souka_?, baiklah, kalau itu kemauanmu." terdengar suara orang lain dibelakang Naruto, semua orang dalam stadium serasa tercekat saat muncul sosok Naruto lain yang berjalan santai menuju ke tengah lapangan, termasuk Raiser yang nampak terkejut setengah mati.

"B-bagaimana b-bisa?!" ucap Raiser syok berat.

"Anggap saja ini salah satu kemampuanku," ucap Naruto yang berada agak jauh dari Raiser yang masih menusuk tubuh 'Naruto' lainnya. mata Naruto yang awalnya hanya berbentuk bintang segi tiga saling terhubung, sekarang bertambah pola aneh berbentuk (+) di tengah-tengah pupil matanya. ditambah dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing yang awalnya terlihat tipis, kini nampak lebih tebal, disertai taring gigi Naruto yang sedikit keluar, dan jangan lupakan kukunya yang memanjang serta tajam bagaikan silet, menjadikan Naruto terlihat sangat garang. membuat Raiser yang sudah ketakutan, membeku seketika.

_'D-dia bu-bukan m-ma-manusia!' _batin Raiser berteriak setelah sadar dari kebodohannya.

"D-dia menjadi dua?!" pekik kaget beberapa penonton.

"M-mustahil..! s-siapa sebenarnya dia?!" teriak yang lain tak kalah kagetnya.

"E-energinya meningkat drastis!" batin Lucius dan Sirzechs syok.

_Back to Arena..._

"Le-lepaskan aku!" teriak Raiser yang sedikit hilang rasa takutnya, berusaha berontak saat _Bunshin _Naruto memegang tangan Raiser yang menembus perutnya.

"Heh, kau pikir aku akan melakukannya? tanya Naruto sarkartis saat melihat Raiser mulai berkeringat. "Nah, Raiser _-Chan,_ ada permintaan terakhir?" lanjut Naruto dengan senyum mengejek yang terpasang di paras tampannya.

"..." Raiser terlihat ketakutan saat Naruto mulai mengangkat dan menyatukan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah sebelah kanan tangannya sebatas dada.

"Kurasa tidak" dengan cepat kedua tangan _Bunshin _Naruto memegang pundak Raiser, sedangkan Raiser yang diperlakukan seperti itu, meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan diri dari_ Bunshin _Naruto, tapi kuncian_ Bunshin_ Naruto yang terlalu kuat, membuat usaha Raiser sia-sia. sehingga...

_**"Katsu..!"**_

**BOOOOOMMM**

Asap pekat membumbung tinggi saat _Bunshin_ Naruto mulai bercahaya dan meledak dengan kuat, membuat beberapa kaca yang dibuat sebagai pembatas antara tribun penonton dengan lapangan pertarungan menjadi retak. sedangkan langit yang semula berwarna hitam kelam tanpa bintang karna memang keadannya yang mendung, kini semakin menghitam akibat kepulan asap yang terlalu banyak.

Saat pemandangan mulai nampak jelas karna kabut asap yang mulai menipis, kini sudah terpampang dengan jelas, sebuah lapangan dengan luas yang awalnya hampir mencapai 200 meter yang sangat datar, kini telah berlubang sangat dalam. sebuah lubang berdiameter yang hampir mencapai dua per tiga dari luasnya lapangan. dengan kedalaman hampir mencapai lima belas meter, tampak Raiser yang tergeletak tanpa bisa bergerak, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang sangat mengenaskan, sedangkan Naruto yang berada jauh dari jangkauan ledakan, tengah bersandar pada dinding pembatas dengan mata terpejam tanpa menatap lubang hasil ciptaannya.

_**DEG**_

Sontak Naruto membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang sangat familiar untuk dirasakan indra yang ada di tubuhnya, berterimakasihlah pada kekuatan_ Sage Mode _nya, yang dapat merasakan aura asing walaupun berjarak sangat jauh sekalipun.

_'C-chakra ini?!, mungkinkah?!' _Naruto mencoba memfokuskan daya sensornya, berusaha mencari tekanan chakra yang sangat tipis bagaikan benang itu, tapi nihil, karena tekanan itu sudah menghilang. Naruto menggeleng pelan, _'mungkin hanya perasaanku saja'_ batin Naruto mencoba menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya.

_**'Ggrrrrrrr... chakra ini, bagaimana bisa 'dia' ada disini?!' **_Kurama menggeram menahan emosi, berusaha menutupinya dari Naruto dibalik wajah tenangnya. '_**Bersikap seperti biasa, dan semoga Naruto tidak menyadarinya'**_ lanjutnya berharap serta mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri.

Semua makhluk yang melihat pemandangan didepan mata mereka, hanya bisa diam membatu dengan mulut menganga, lidah mereka terlalu kelu untuk berucap, bahkan bergerakpun tidak bisa. hingga akhirnya Grayfia terbuyar dari lamunannya, dan melangkah menuju arena setelah diberi isyarat oleh Sirzechs yang tersadar lebih dulu.

Grayfia melirik kearah Naruto yang masih setia pada posisi awalnya, sejenak kemudian dia menoleh kearah Raiser yang berada di tengah-tengah lubang dan tidak bergerak dari aktifitas terbaringnya, dan melihat luka ditubuh Raiser mulai menyusut, walaupun terlihat sangat-sangat lambat. '_walaupun abadi, tapi kau akan tetap tumbang jika kekuatanmu terus keluar untuk menyembuhkan diri'_

Baiklah, karna Raiser -Sama tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan, maka dengan ini diumumkan bahwa Naruto -San dinya-"

"Tunggu dulu!" Raiser mencoba berdiri, walaupun beberapa kali harus terjatuh lagi. "A-aku belum kalah, dan tak akan kalah dari orang asing itu!" teriak Raiser memotong ucapan Grayfia, dan menunjuk kearah Naruto. sedangkanNaruto yang melihatnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dasar keras kepala" gumam Naruto datar, melirik Grayfia sebentar dan mendapatkan anggukan, Naruto segera membuat sesuatu seperti bola spiral berwarna biru laut di tangan kanannya, yang kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan kuning dan muncul tepat dihadapan Raiser.

Otak Raiser yang belum sempat bekerja untuk memproses apa yang dilihat oleh matanya, seketika harus beristirahat saat bola aneh yang ada di telapak tangan Naruto berkontraksi dengan perutnya, dan hanya akan membawa sebuah kata aneh yang Naruto bisikkan tepat di telinga kanannya kedalam mimpinya. Naruto berkata...

_**"Rasengan.."**_

**BRAAAAKKKK**

_Rasengan _Naruto sukses menghantam perut Raiser dengan telak, membuat Raiser harus rela diterbangkan secara rendah oleh gelombang kejut yang daya rusaknya menyamai kekuatan pukulan penuh seorang pengguna _Senjutsu_. sebuah luka yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata, bukan karna benda asing tadi tidak berbahaya, yang hanya menampakkan bekas sesuatu yang berputar di perut Raiser, tapi karna memang bola itu memang fokus untuk meremukkan organ dalam sang korban. tak salah jika _Rasengan _disebut reinkarnasi dan bentuk simpel_ BijuuDama._

_._

_._

.

Sebuah tembok pembatas sukses menghentikan acara terbang yang dilakukan Raiser, membuat Raiser harus rela jika tulang punggungnya remuk akibat sentuhan lembut sang tembok. walaupun dia juga merusak pembatas tersebut dengan membuat sebuah lubang yang cukup besar untuk dirinya bersarang, dan Raiser sepertinya menikmati sensasi tersebut, karna dia tidak mau bergerak untuk sekedar berdiri, maupun menyingkir. lebih tepatnya, Raiser benar-benar telah pingsan.

Naruto menatap Raiser sejenak, kemudian membalikkan badan untuk menatap Grayfia. sedangkan Grayfia mengangguk pelan.

"Pemenangnya Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto" ucap Grayfia tenang.

"..."

"..."

"..."

**PLOK...PLOK...PLOK**

Beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan, akhirnya harus berakhir saat Lucius bertepuk tangan, menjadi orang pertama yang tersadar dari lamunan seisi penghuni ruangan. Sirzechs kemudian mengikuti langkah sang ayah, diikuti Rias dan Sona, hingga terakhir terdengar suara gemuruh tepuk tangan serta sorakan para penonton menggema ke seluruh bangunan.

Tanpa menggubrisnya, Naruto segera menghilang dan muncul dihadapan Lucius disertai kilatan kuning, Naruto menundukkan kepala sedikit, kemudian kembali menatap Lucius yang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. " pertandingan yang menakjubkan, Naruto_ -Kun_." puji Lucius tetap tersenyum.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Lucius -_San_. dan sepertinya urusanku disini sudah selesai. jadi, bolehkah aku pulang?" tanya Naruto yang kini tampak sedikit lusuh akibat pertarungan tadi, baju Naruto yang awalnya putih, kini telah kotor akibat darah yang telah kering, begitu juga wajah Naruto yang kini masih membekas darah akibat mengeluarkan _Amaterasu_ tadi.

"Tentu saja, dan aku akan menyuruh Rias dan temannya untuk mengantarmu, Naruto -_Kun_." sedangkan Rias yang mendengar sang ayah yang menyebut namanya, tanpa aba-aba segera berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto, diikuti Akeno, Sona, dan Tsubaki, asisten dari Sona.

"Dimana tempat tinggalmu, Naruto _-Kun_? kami dengan senang hati akan mengantarmu" Rias yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disamping Naruto menawarkan diri dengan semangat, dan diikuti anggukan oleh Akeno, Sona , dan Tsubaki.

"..."

Naruto diam tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Rias, membuat Rias cemberut, Lucius menghela napas panjang dan akhirnya yang menjawab, "dia tinggal di rumah kita, Rias"

"Eh !" Rias terkejut dan memandang ayahnya sejenak, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum senang. " ayo, Naruto -_Kun," _lanjutnya tersenyum manis.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri" ucap Naruto dingin tanpa menoleh kearah Rias dan teman-temannya.

"Aku memaksa" Rias bersikeras dengan keinginannya.

"Dan aku tidak terima pemaksaan" balas Naruto dingin dan menusuk.

Sedangkan Rias yang mendengarnya, mulai memasang tampang melasnya kearah sang ayah, berharap _Otou-sama_ nya membujuk Naruto. sedangkan Lucius yang melihatnya, tidak bisa menolak permintaan putrinya,dan akhirnya membantu usaha Rias.

"Sekalian Rias melihat keadaan ibunya, Naruto -_Kun_, lagipula dia sudah lama tidak pulang." bujuk Lucius pada Naruto, yang akhirnya dipenuhi Naruto walaupun berat hati karna tak ingin membuat orang yang pernah menyelamatkannya kecewa.

"Baiklah" ujar Naruto pasrah. hingga membuat Rias tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo" jawab Rias bersemangat.

.

.

.

_At Other Place.._

"Khu..khu..khu, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Kyuubi, dan tentu saja barang milikku yang kau curi, dan sepertinya kau telah melupakan masa lalumu. tapi tenang saja, aku membawakan kejutan yang sangat special untukmu yang bahkan takkan pernah terlintas di otakmu."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continue...**_

_**Huh...akhirnya Chap 2 udah lunas walaupun terkesan memaksa, jadi... Gomenasai...**_

_**dan terimakasih untuk yang udah me-REVIEW, mem-FOLLOW, mem-FAVOURITE, juga yang udah baca, sekali lagi Arigatou..**_

_**dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf karna banyak dari Reviewer yang belum saya balas, bukan karna apa, hanya saja saya hampir gak pernah OL, dan kalau pegang laptop tuh satu hari batasnya cuman tiga jam, itupun cuma buat ngetik...**_

_**serta untuk pertanyaan yang belum saya jawab, mungkin para Reader dapat menemukan jawabannya disini,, yah walaupun mungkin hanya sedikit...hehe..dan soal update kilat, saya mohon maaf, karna ini udah maksimal..**_

_**Akhir kata...**_

_**Terimakasih karna udah sudi baca Fict yang super aneh ini..**_

_**See on Next Time...Jaa ne**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD WASN'T mine.**_

_**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Little Humour-Romance.**_

_**Pair: Naruto U x ?**_

_**Rate: T semi M.**_

_**Warning: Smart!Naru, Strong!Naru, GAJE, ABAL, typo(s), miss typo(s), OOC, AU, and etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Chapter 3: An Nightmare..._

Seminggu sejak pertarungannya dengan Raiser, maka seminggu jugalah Rias berusaha mendekati Naruto, begitu juga Akeno. bahkan setiap hari Rias selalu datang kedunia bawah hanya untuk sekedar menemui Naruto, walaupun terkadang harus menggunakan alasan yang aneh, seperti alasan saat ia pura-pura rindu dengan Milicas, atau mendengar bahwa sang ayah sedang sakit, atau apalah_, 'yang paling penting, bisa melihat Naruto'. _Itulah motto Rias. Seperti yang terjadi saat ini...

_"Tadaima" _suara Rias menggema dalam mansion megah tersebut. Segera saja ia masuk, diikuti Akeno yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"_Okaeri.." _sebuah suara menjawab dari ruang santai. Segera Rias beserta Akeno menuju kearah suara tersebut, dan mendapati sang _Okaa-Sama _a.k.a Venelana Gremory tengah duduk santai sambil menyesap teh hijaunya. Disertai sedikit basa-basi, Rias bertanya tentang ayahnya yang tidak ada, sampai akhirnya bertanya tentang targetnya a.k.a Naruto.

"Oh ya, _Okaa-sama,_ dari tadi aku tidak melihat Naruto, apa dia sedang pergi?" tanya Rias.

Tentu saja hal itu mengundang perhatian sang ibunda, "Naruto?, bukankah ia pergi dengan Sirzechs ke dunia manusia untuk mencari apartemen untuk Naruto tinggal?" Venelana memasang tampang berpikir, hingga..."Oh, jadi inikah alasanmu pulang setiap hari, Rias?" selidik Venelana dengan mata menyipit kearah Rias, sedangkan Rias yang tertangkap basah, jadi salah tingkah. Tentu saja Venelana curiga pada sifat Rias yang tidak seperti biasanya. Pasalnya, Rias sangat sulit sekali jika diajak pulang oleh Grayfia, hingga ia menyadari bahwa putrinya telah menaruh hati pada pemuda kuning yang baru dikenalnya.

"T-tidak, aku hanya bertanya, tumben saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya diteras tadi," Rias mencari alasan. "apa _Okaa-Sama_ tahu dimana apartemen barunya?" sambungnya berusaha mengorek informasi.

.

.

.

_Naruto Place..._

Sirzechs dan Naruto tengah duduk santai disebuah ruang tamu yang terlihat kosong dan didominasi warna putih, walaupun terkesan tidak luas, namun telihat cukup nyaman untuk berlama-lama, sebuah ruangan yang minimalis, namun terlihat berkelas. Lebih tepatnya, mereka berdua baru saja membeli sebuah apartemen untuk ditempati oleh Naruto.

"Bagaimana, _Naruto-san, _apa kau menyukai apartemen baru ini?" Tanya Sirzechs pada Naruto yang tengah duduk bersandar dan memejamkan matanya, merasa namanya disebut, Naruto pun menoleh kearah sang pemanggil.

"Aku rasa anda terlalu berlebihan, Sirzechs-_san, _masih banyak apartemen yang lebih murah dari ini." Jawab Naruto merasa tidak enak karna Sirzechs membelikan Naruto sebuah apartemen yang terkesan mahal baginya.

Sirzechs terkekeh pelan saat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto barusan. "Anggap saja ini sebagai tanda terimakasih dariku secara pribadi karna telah menyelamatkan _Imouto _ku dari pertunangannya" balas Sirzechs sambil melirik Naruto.

sedang dari luar, tepatnya didepan pintu, terlihat Rias yang bersama Akeno tengah menatap tidak suka kearah Sona dan Tsubaki yang ternyata juga ingin pergi ke apartemen Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sona?" selidik Rias penuh intimidasi, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menatap Rias dengan tatapan datar.

"Sirzechs-_sama_ memintaku untuk datang kemari" jawab Sona tenang, seakan tak puas dengan jawaban Sona, Rias pun bertanya kembali.

"Untuk apa _Onii-sama _meminta tolong padamu, bukan padaku?" Rias berkacak pinggang dengan muka cemberut. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan, huh?" sambungnya penuh kecurigaan.

Sona menyeringai ketika mendengar pertanyaan Rias yang mengandung kecemburuan, hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek, " mungkin dia menyuruhku kencan dengan Naruto-_kun_" jawab Sona seenaknya, membuat wajah Rias merah padam menahan cemburu. Akeno yang sedari tadi hanya diam, mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu daripada mendengarkan kedua ikon sekolahan yang sedang berdebat tidak penting, tapi sebelum Akeno mengetuknya...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto yang terlebih dulu membuka pintu karna merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik dari luar, dengan datar dan menatap keempat gadis tersebut dengan pandangan malas, membuat Sona dan Rias reflek menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menghentikan perdebatan tak jelas mereka.

Wajah keempat gadis tersebut memerah seketika saat melihat Naruto yang bertelanjang dada, menampakkan tubuh atletis yang sedikit basah oleh keringat karena Naruto baru saja selesai membersihkan tempat tinggal barunya. Akeno yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung angkat bicara saat Naruto akan menutup pintu kembali.

"Ara..ara..bukannya menyuruh masuk , kau langsung mengusir kami, apakah itu cara menyambut tamu, Naruto_-kun_?" Akeno memasang senyum termanisnya kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto memutar matanya bosan.

"Aku sudah menyuruh kalian untuk masuk sebanyak tiga kali tadi" Balasnya malas.

"Eh!" kaget para gadis kompak, saling berpandangan sejenak, merekapun segera masuk kedalam, Sirzech yang melihat_ Imouto_ nya datang bersama Sona, tersenyum hangat.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya, duduklah dulu" ucap Sirzechs kalem, "jadi, bagaimana, Sona?" lanjutnya bertanya ketika mereka sudah duduk tenang diruang tamu. Sona merogoh tas sekolahnya, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih kepada Sirzechs.

"Semua sudah saya selesaikan, Sirzechs_-sama, _tinggal Naruto-_kun_ yang menyerahkannya besok." jawabnya sopan. sedangkan Rias dan Akeno yang tidak tahu akan apa yang mereka bicarakan, hanya terbengong-bengong.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?, apa yang aku tidak tahu?" tanya Rias yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya, Sona yang mendengarnya hanya memasang senyum penuh kemenangan karna merasa satu langkah didepan Rias, membuat Sirzechs angkat suara.

"Aku meminta Sona membuatkan surat pendaftaran untuk Naruto_-san _masuk ke SMA Kuoh, Rias." ucap Sirzechs kalem, membuat keempat gadis itu berteriak senang dalam hati.

_'Dengan memasukkan Naruto-kun dalam jajaran anggota OSIS, jalanku akan terbuka lebar.' _batin Sona berpikir brilian.

_'Aku akan meminta Onii-sama supaya Naruto-kun duduk disebelahku, itu akan semakin mempermudah jalanku_' teriak dalam hati Rias yang menganggap dirinya cerdik.

_'Ara ara, aku harus menyingkirkan mereka dulu...fufufu' _Akeno tersenyum psikopat

_'Aku harus bekerja ekstra, aku tidak mau kalah dari mereka' _otak Tsubaki memberikan alarm bahaya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melirik kearah empat gadis yang tengah memasang wajah berbeda-beda tersebut, hanya menghela napas panjang_ 'sepertinya ini akan sulit'_

.

.

.

_Next Morning.._

"Hooaaamm" Issei menguap panjang setelah terbangun dari mimpi yang terasa sangat buruk baginya. " Huh.. untung hanya mimpi." ucapnya entah pada siapa. " Sialan si kuning brengsek itu, aku takkan membiarkan_ Buchou _keluar dari deretan target haremku, apalagi jatuh ketangannya" Issei marah-marah tak jelas, kenapa tidak, pasalnya Issei bermimpi Naruto sedang meremas_ Oppai _Rias, membuat Rias mendesah kenikmatan, hingga akhirnya mereka bersetubuh tepat di depan mata Issei. Dan tanpa merasa terganggu oleh Teriakan memilukan dari Issei.

Issei akhirnya keluar dari khayalan bejatnya saat mendengar suara feminim serta ketukan pintu pelan dari arah luar kamar.

"Issei_-san, _apa kau sudah mandi?, tiga puluh menit lagi pelajaran pertama dimulai, kita harus cepat" ucap lembut dari suara Asia. Membuat Issei melirik kearah jam waker yang tidak bergerak karna kehabisan baterai, membuat wajah Issei kecut seketika.

"Huwaaaa, pantas saja tidak terdengar bunyi alarm..! Dasar waker tidak berguna..!" teriak Issei panik, tanpa babibu Issei segera melesat kekamar mandi sebelum menghajar waker otaku nya yang malang.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Issei keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam yang belum dikancingkan dan melesat turun ke ruang makan, tanpa membalas sapaan ibunya, Issei menyambar sepotong roti dan menggigitnya sambil bergumam "Aku telat.. aku telat"

"Issei terlihat bersemangat sekali pagi ini" ucap Ibunya tersenyum, yang dibalas anggukan oleh ayah Issei.

Issei menjatuhkan roti yang menyumpal mulutnya ketika melihat Asia yang menunggunya diluar pagar, sedang bercengkrama dengan seseorang yang familiar baginya, seseorang yang punya kemampuan menghancurkan mimpinya sebagai raja harem, seseorang yang pernah membuat Raiser dianggap mainan olehnya, dan seseorang yang sangat diidolakan oleh _Buchou _nya. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, pemuda yang pernah bertemu dengannya saat acara makan malam di mansion Gremory setelah acara Rating Game, yang membuat muak adalah, ketika para primadona SMA Kuoh yang tunduk oleh kharismanya, termasuk Rias sang _Buchou_, dan Akeno sang senpai yang menjadi target haremnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, kuning jabrik sialan!" teriak Issei saat sudah berada disamping Asia sambil menunjuk tepat didepan Naruto, dan membuat Asia kaget karna Issei tiba-tiba berada disampingnya dan berteriak tidak jelas. sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Issei kembali berteriak tak jelas ketika Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu berjalan santai meninggalkannya serta Asia tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. "Oi.. oi.. berhenti brengsek, jangan mengabaikanku!" teriaknya kembali sambil memegang tangan Asia bermaksud agar mempercepat langkahnya mengejar Naruto.

_'Kyaa... Issei-san memegang tanganku_' pikir Asia berteriak kegirangan.

_At School..._

_'Terkutuk lah kau Namikaze, kuharap wajahmu ditendang kuda sampai tak berbentuk' _Itulah salah satu dari sekian banyak doa dan kutukan yang Issei panjatkan sepanjang perjalanan bersama Naruto, berharap para siswi disekolahnya tidak terpikat wajah sialan Naruto. Dan sepertinya doa Issei tidak akan terkabul untuk hari ini, pasalnya, baru saja mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, tentu saja dengan Naruto yang selamat, para siswi berteriak dengan histeris dan mengerubungi Naruto bagai semut bertemu gula, membuat Issei menangis ala anime karna saingan berat makin bertambah, sedang Asia hanya cengo melihat kejadian tersebut.

Bagaimana tidak, Naruto sekarang memakai seragam sekolah yang terlihat pas untuk tubuhnya dengan kancing yang terbuka tanpa mengait di bagian atasnya, menampakkan kaos hitam sebagai dalamannya, memakai celana hitam panjang dan sepatu putih, serta jaket warna putih dengan sedikit garis hitam disamping yang bertengger manis dipundaknya, dan jangan lupakan kumis tipis serta mata anehnya, membuat Naruto terkesan liar namun sempurna untuk jadi pendamping hidup kaum hawa.

"Hai, namamu siapa?"

"Kamu murid baru ya?"

"Apa kamu sudah punya kekasih?"

"Nanti sepulang sekolah, apa kamu mau kencan denganku?"

"Jadilah kekasihku..!"

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan bertanya, meminta, sampai perintah dari para gadis, juga sumpah serapah dari mulut Issei, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai masuk kedalam sekolah, dan langsung menuju ke ruang Kepala Sekolah, karna bel masuk telah berbunyi.

"Ne, Asia.. Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan makhluk kuning sialan itu?" Tanya Issei tengah berjalan menuju kelas pada Asia yang berada disampingnya.

"Dia tinggal di apartemen yang berada dikawasan rumahmu, Issei-_san"_ Jawab Asia apa adanya.

_"NA-NANIIII.._!" Teriak Issei pilu, dan kembali pundung dengan aura berkabung untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

"Masuk" instruksi sebuah suara ketika mendengar pintunya diketuk, pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan Naruto yang berjalan santai kearah meja sang kepala sekolah, tanpa bicara, Naruto menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih. Kepala sekolah membacanya sejenak, kemudian menatap Naruto hangat. "Tunggu sebentar, Namikaze-_san_, guru yang akan membimbingmu ke kelas barumu akan segera datang." Ucap sang kepala sekolah, yang dijawab Naruto dengan anggukan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita dewasa yang diketahui sebagai penunjuk arah untuk Naruto, tersenyum kearah kepala sekolah sebentar, kemudian guru tersebut mengajak Naruto meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah.

Tok..tok..tok

Pintu sebuah kelas yang bertuliskan 3A terbuka ketika suara seorang guru yang sedang mengajar mempersilahkan masuk. Masuklah guru tadi, diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya, membuat kelas menjadi sangat hening. Hingga...

"Kyaaa... sangat tampan..."

"Kyaaa... lebih keren dari Kiba-_kun.._"

"Aku suka matanya.."

Teriakan para siswi seketika berhenti saat guru menggebrak meja dengan keras. "Diam!" perintah garang _Sensei_ mereka. berdehem sejenak, kemudian menatap Naruto "baiklah, Namikaze_-san,_ perkenalkan dirimu" lanjut sang_ Sensei._

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto" ucap Naruto datar sambil mata Sharingannya mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kelas, dan menemukan Akeno, Tsubaki, Sona, serta Rias yang rupanya satu kelas dengannya.

Tik..tik..tik

Seluruh kelas _sweatdrop_ seketika saat mendengar perkenalan Naruto yang terlalu singkat. _' Tetap dingin seperti biasanya'_ batin Rias geleng-geleng kepala, hingga akhirnya deheman sang _Sensei _membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"Ehm, baiklah, Naruto_-san, _silahkan duduk disamping Gremory-_san_, dan Gremory-_san_, tolong angkat tangan" Instruksi sang_ Sensei _sambil melihat Rias yang berada di sebelah kiri depan. Dengan semangat, Rias mengangkat tangannya, sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya, segera saja menuju kearah yang dimaksud.

Rias hanya melongo saat Naruto berjalan melewatinya, dan menuju kearah bangku kiri paling belakang, membuat sang _Sensei_ angkat suara. "err, Naruto-_san _bukan itu ya-"

"Maaf, _Sensei, _saya lebih nyaman duduk disini" ucap Naruto datar memotong kata-kata _Sensei _nya, dan duduk tepat disamping Akeno, membuatnya mendapatkan _deathglare _terbaik dari Sona dan Rias, sedangkan Tsubaki hanya menghela napasnya. Akeno yang ditatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ara ara, sepertinya keberuntunganku telah tiba, fufufu"

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya" ucap Sensei mengakhiri kegiatan para siswi yang memandang Naruto penuh nafsu.

.

.

.

"Naruto..." suara feminim merasuk kedalam indra pendengaran Naruto, membuatnya bangun dari tidurnya. Mengedarkan pandangannya, Naruto cukup terkejut saat mendapati dirinya tidak lagi berada didalam kelas, melainkan sebuah daratan tandus tanpa ujung sejauh mata memandang. Terlihat jelas banyaknya lubang dan retakan dalam skala besar pada permukaan tanah, membuat Naruto mengambil kesimpulan bahwa tempat dia berpijak telah menjadi bekas terjadinya ajang pertempuran.

"Naruto..." untuk kedua kalinya suara itu terdengar, membuat segala pemikiran Naruto buyar. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru arah untuk mencari sumber suara yang sudah tidak asing baginya, sebuah suara seseorang yang pernah mengucapkan sumpahnya, sebuah sumpah untuk membawa kembali orang yang disayanginya, yang tidak lain juga sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sa-Sakura" ucap Naruto terbata saat mata kepalanya menangkap sosok perempuan berambut merah muda sebahu tengah menatapnya sendu, Naruto bermaksud segera berlari menghampiri sosok perempuan bernama sakura yang mencoba meraih Naruto yang berada beberapa meter didepannya. '_Ke-kenapa?!' _batin Naruto saat dirinya tidak dapat bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri sedikitpun, hingga dirinya terkejut saat mendapati puluhan rantai ber aura ungu sudah melilit tubuhnya dengan sangat erat.

"Sakura!" teriak Naruto saat matanya melihat sosok orang lain berdiri di belakang Sakura. Sosok tersebut membawa sebuah Katana yang mengkilat tajam, sosok seseorang yang telah membuatnya sengsara, seseorang yang membuatnya terpisah dari teman-temannya, dan seseorang yang sangat ingin dibunuhnya, Uchiha Madara.

"Sakura..! ..Lari..!" teriak Naruto sekali lagi, berharap Sakura segera menjauh dari Madara. Namun usahanya sia-sia, karna Sakura sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, dan hanya memanggil namanya berkali-kali, hingga akhirnya panggilan itu terhenti saat Madara mengangkat pedang yang ada di tangan kirinya dengan tinggi, dan menyabetkannya dalam bentuk diagonal ke kanan kilat putih saat bergerak, pedang itu seakan menebas udara kosong, dan ketika berhenti, terdapat sedikit noda darah diujungnya, walaupun terlihat samar.

Naruto berfikir bahwa pedang tersebut hanya menggores sedikit kulit Sakura. Hingga akhirnya Naruto harus menelan bulat-bulat semua asumsi yang memenuhi kepalanya saat melihat rembesan darah yang perlahan keluar dari leher Sakura, hanya dalam sepersekian detik, darah yang keluar semakin banyak, dan semakin banyak. Bagaikan air mancur, seketika cairan merah mencuat dan jatuh bagaikan hujan dengan volume yang tidak sedikit, dan dalam waktu yang sama, sebuah kepala harus berpisah dari raganya.

Naruto melihat pemandangan didepannya dengan tatapan kosong, sebuah pemandangan dimana darah mengalir deras dari leher yang terpotong, bau darah yang sangat memuakkan, hingga potongan kepala yang terjatuh di tanah dan menggelinding bagaikan bola, hingga akhirnya ia sadar saat matanya menangkap seulas seringai puas yang terpasang di wajah Madara yang memegang pedang berlumur darah, sebuah senyum khas seorang psikopat yang puas dengan mainannya.

Gejolak amarah tergambar jelas diwajah Naruto, membuat darahnya berdesir kencang, dan hanya satu hal yang ada dibenaknya_. ' Kau telah melakukan hal yang paling dilarang, kau telah membangunkan kebencian yang telah terkubur, kebencian yang melebihi Uchiha, karna cinta yang melebihi Senju, dan hanya ada satu alternatif untuk penyelesaian.. MATI..!'_

"Madara.." ucap Naruto pelan, namun masih terdengar, membuat sang empunya Nama menatap kearahnya. Dua pasang mata berpapasan, sepasan mata yang malas dan terkesan meremehkan bertemu dengan sepasang mata tanpa jiwa.

"Hmmm..?" jawab Madara santai dengan senyum yang masih tersungging, menatap Naruto yang menunjukkan Pokerface nya. "Apa kau menginginkan pertunjukan yang lebih menyenangkan, Kyuubi?" Madara mencoba menebak dengan senyum miring yang dapat membakar emosi seseorang. Madara mengangkat pedangnya dan menghadapkan ujungnya yang tajam kearah Naruto. Dengan kepekaan tinggi, otak Naruto memproses dengan cepat saat menangkap apa yang terkandung dalam isyarat tubuh tersebut.

Menoleh kebelakang dengan gerakan patah-patah disertai degup jantung yang semakin kencang. Dengan tubuh bergetar, Naruto melihat panorama dibelakangnya, tanpa terasa, Naruto meneteskan air matanya. Terlihat jelas daratan yang kini menjadi lautan darah dengan puluhan ribu tubuh manusia yang terbaring tak bernyawa, lebih parahnya, tidak ada satupun tubuh lengkap tanpa terpotong selama matanya mengobservasi, dan yang lebih parah lagi, semua orang yang ia kenal berada diantara sekian banyaknya jasad yang saling bertumpang tindih.

"Sasuke.." gumam Naruto pelan dengan pandangan kosong saat melihat tubuh sahabat sekaligus rivalnya terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian. "Hinata.." lanjutnya yang melihat disamping tubuh Sasuke ada seonggok kepala tanpa raga seorang kunoichi dengan mata terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang iris amethyst khas klan Hyuuga. "_Baa-chan, Sensei, _Gaara..._ Minna_" Ucapan Naruto semula pelan dengan nada tidak percaya, perlahan berganti nada dingin nan berat, sebuah nada keputus asaan, kata yang mengandung kebencian, kata yang membawa dendam, kata yang berujung kegelapan.

"Giliranmu" Naruto menutup matanya, menggestur kepalanya kembali normal saat suara satu-satunya orang yang bertanggung jawab atas pemusnahan massal yang terjadi. Suara dari Uchiha keparat terdengar santai menariknya untuk kembali ke alam nyata, dan saat membuka mata yang dingin tapi menyimpan api pemusnah, Naruto disuguhi sebuah pemandangan gelombang maha dahsyat yang terbuat dari api menuju kearahnya.

"Aku tidak akan mati..." Gumam Naruto dengan gigi bergemeletuk emosi, memandang api yang sangat besar dengan cepat menuju kearahnya. Bagaikan mantra yang mengobarkan kegelapan, tanpa sedikitpun menampakkan emosi, dia mengulangi kata-katanya yang terdengar semakin berat. "Aku tidak akan mati..." Nada putus asa berubah menjadi nada penuh ambisi. "Sebelum aku..." Perlahan tapi pasti, muncullah tulang yang mulai merambat menutupi wajahnya." membunuhmu.." Naruto memejamkan matanya kembali, menghiraukan api yang kini berjarak kurang dari satu meter bersiap melahapnya.

Sebuah tulang berbentuk wajah Rubah dan hanya mempunyai dua lubang dimatanya yang semula gelap, kini bersinar dengan warna merah mendominasi, aura hitam perlahan muncul dan mengelilingi Naruto, terasa aura sarat akan membunuh, hasrat untuk menghancurkan, dan obsesi untuk memusnahkan. "MADARA..!"

**BLAAARRRR**

_Braaakk.._

"Hah..hah..hah.." Naruto yang terbangun dari mimpi buruk, tanpa sengaja menendang meja yang ada di depannya, dengan nafas memburu disertai keringat dingin yang membasahi wajahnya, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, mengamati Rias dan Akeno yang entah kapan sudah berada didepannya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto_-kun_? Apa kau sakit?" khawatir Akeno menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Naruto. Rias yang melihat Akeno mendahuluinya merasa tidak terima, hingga ia menarik Akeno menjauh dari Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_?" Rias bertanya dengan nada yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Akeno, bedanya, saat ini kedua tangan Rias menangkup wajah Naruto, dengan jarak antar wajah mereka yang dibilang sangat dekat untuk seseorang yang belum bisa dikatakan teman, dengan degupan jantung yang semakin kuat, Rias berusaha memotong jarak.

"Ehm.." belum sempat Rias melakukan apa yang otaknya rencanakan, suara deheman yang mengandung nada ketidak sukaan mengusik kegiatannya. Menolehkan kepalanya, Rias hanya tersenyum _innocent_ saat dirinya mendapati Akeno yang tidak lagi tersenyum seperti biasanya dan tubuhnya yang dikelilingi aura cemburu yang menguar. Sedang Naruto yang baru tersadar dari syok nya lekas menjauhkan wajahnya dan menepis pelan tangan Rias, membuat Rias mendesah kecewa.

"_Buchou,_ jika ing-"

"Kemana semua orang?" Sontak Akeno terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya saat Naruto memotong kalimatnya.

"Mere-"

"Mereka pergi ke kantin, saat ini sedang jam istirahat, apa kau ingin pergi bersamaku, Naruto_-kun_?" Jawab dan tawar Akeno yang menyerobot ucapan Rias, dan hanya dalam kedipan mata, Akeno sudah berada dihadapan Naruto menggeser posisi yang sebelumnya ditempati Rias.

Mengabaikan ucapan Akeno, Naruto segera beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dengan santai, membuat Akeno menghela nafas berat. Menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, Akeno mendapati wajah Rias yang semula kesal, kini berganti raut wajah seseorang yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"Heh, Naruto-_kun _menolakmu, Akeno." ujar Rias meremehkan dengan senyum manisnya, sedang Akeno yang mendengarnya malah memasang senyum mautnya.

"Ara.. Ara.. Siapa bilang Naruto-_kun_ menerimamu, _Buchou_? ufufufu"

.

.

.

Berdiri santai dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celana di tingkat tertinggi bangunan akademi Kuoh, Naruto menatap langit biru yang sedikit tertutup awan. Menghembuskan nafas pelan dan teratur, perlahan Naruto memejamkan matanya.

_Mindscape..._

Kedua makhluk berbeda jenis mulai membuka matanya, tatapan mata merah dengan garis vertikal milik dari seekor Rubah berekor sembilan berbenturan dengan pemilik sepasang mata merah dengan iris tiga tomoe. Beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan, akhirnya sang Rubah mulai membuka percakapan.

**"Sudah hampir satu bulan kau tidak menemuiku, Naruto"**

Jika ada orang lain yang mendengar intonasi berat yang menggelegar telinga, bisa dipastikan orang tersebut tidak akan memikirkan hal lain selain kata 'lari' dalam memprosesan data yang ada dalam hippocamus nya. Lain halnya dengan Naruto, bagaikan mendengar sapaan halus dari satu-satunya teman yang setia menemaninya dalam mengarungi dunia yang asing baginya, tetap berdiri santai, hanya saja sekarang ia merubah gestur wajahnya yang semula datar tanpa emosi, perlahan menjadi hangat. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya.

Ya, tanpa terasa, sudah dua bulan lebih semenjak Naruto bersama Kurama telah terjebak di dunia asing ini. Satu bulan lebih mereka habiskan di dunia para iblis, yang bisa disebut Neraka. Dan sisanya mereka habiskan di dunia manusia untuk kegiatan yang dapat meledakkan otak sang Uzumaki Namikaze terakhir, apalagi kalau bukan sekolah. Dan saat ini, Naruto sudah menjadi anggota _Occult Research Club _yang diketuai oleh Rias, dan OSIS yang diketuai oleh Sona. Dan lagi-lagi, Rias harus mengeluarkan senjata andalannya, yaitu Sirzecsh untuk menarik masuk Naruto, sedangkan Sona harus mengeluarkan_ Puppy Eye_ yang dianggap memalukan baginya demi meruntuhkan pertahanan Naruto. Dan meskipun usaha mereka tidak sia-sia, tapi Rias dan Sona harus sedikit kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, karena Naruto hanya mengirim bunshin nya saat mereka mengirim undangan.

"Ya, terakhir aku menemuimu saat kita bermain dengan Bocah api itu. _Gomen, _Kurama, aku agak sedikit sibuk dengan rutinitasku." Balas Naruto sambil mengelus tengkuknya pelan. Kurama yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus halus.

**"Heh, kau tahu?, Tak ada ujung tanpa pangkal. Jadi, ada apa?" **Kurama ingin tahu tanpa suka berbasa-basi. Mendengar ucapan Kurama yang mengandung nada cepat tanpa pengalihan, Naruto menghela nafas pendek, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah tabung dan sebuah kertas dari kantung celananya, dan menunjukkan pada Kurama dengan tangan kanannya.

**"**_**Rinnegan, **_**kertas peledak.." **Kurama memicingkan matanya.** "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto?"**

Pertanyaan Kurama hanya membuat Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Entahlah, menurutmu?" Naruto mengambil kertas peledak, dan memasukkannya kembali. "Apa kau bisa menyimpan mata ini, Kurama?" Sedangkan Kurama hanya memandang Naruto, seakan meminta penjelasan lebih. "Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau apa, aku merasa 'dia' ada disini.." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Jika itu benar, apa yang telah ia lakukan pada duniaku, dunia kita" Sorot mata Naruto mengeras, kepalan tangannya menguat, dan ototnya mulai menegang. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau masih mengingat _insou_(handseal) yang dipakai _Tou-san _saat memindahkan kita, Kurama? Kita harus segera kembali".

Kurama mengetahui, bahwa cepat atau lambat, Naruto akan meminta bantuannya untuk segera kembali ke dunia nya, namun Kurama menyadari, bahwa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menyampaikan kabar yang bisa di bilang tidak bagus tersebut, membuatnya menutup mata sejenak, kemudian membukanya kembali. "**Kemarilah**" Naruto mendekat saat Kurama memberi perintah. Kurama membuka mulut, Naruto yang mengetahui maksud Kurama, segera saja ia melempar tabung cairan yang berisi bola mata tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

Menatap Naruto setelah terlebih dahulu menelan tabung tersebut, Kurama mulai angkat bicara. **"Kau tahu?**_** insou **_**yang digunakan ayahmu adalah yang paling rumit selama aku pernah melihat manusia melakukannya, bahkan aku berani bertaruh, bahwa Hashirama takkan bisa meniru**_** insou **_**tersebut sendirian"** Kurama mendengus keras saat melihat tatapan Naruto yang seolah berkata 'itu tidak penting', membuatnya membuang muka kesamping kiri karena malu. **"Aku tidak mengingatnya" **Lanjutnya ketus. Naruto yang mendengarnya tentu saja kecewa berat.

"Presentase kemungkinan untuk kita kembali hampir mencapai nol persen" Intonasi sedingin salju mulai keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Lalu..." sorot matanya menajam bagai Elang yang siap menerkam. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Geram Naruto yang berlutut dan menghantamkan tinjunya ke lantai sekuat tenaga. Membuat lantai tersebut retak, membuat air yang menggenangi tempat tersebut mulai terkontaminasi cairan asing berwarna merah.

Kurama tidaklah bodoh, tentu saja ia mengetahui segel yang dipakai Minato, dan dia mengerti keadaan _Jinchuuriki _nya, dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan _Host _nya, dia sangat mengerti. Tapi, membuka pintu kematian untuk Naruto tidak akan ia lakukan, dan ia takkan membiarkan Naruto menjadi manusia terakhir yang ada di _Elemental Nations._ Namun, ia juga menyadari bahwa 'dia' juga berada di dunia yang sama dengan Naruto, Tetapi, Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang dulu. Bukan hanya IQ nya yang kini melonjak, bukan hanya _Ninjutsu _nya yang berlipat, tapi dengan kegelapan yang perlahan Naruto bangkitkan. Kurama bukanlah makhluk yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian terakhir, karna itu semua adalah murni dari keinginan, kemauan, dan kehendak Naruto sendiri. Dan ia tidak melarang, tapi juga tidak mendukung. Serta Kurama merasakan kekuatan itu, kebencian yang hampir setara dengan legenda sang Uchiha, karena Yin yang belum ternetralisasi.

**"Naruto.." **Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya saat namanya dipanggil, dan mendapati Kurama yang memandangnya iba. **"Bukankah tadi kau bilang, bahwa kau meras-" **Kurama menghentikan ucapannya seiring sorot mata yang menajam disertai geraman tertahan. Naruto yang paham aksi yang dilakukan partnernya, mulai memejamkan matanya.

_Real World..._

Naruto membuka matanya, menampakkan Mangekyou Sharingan dengan garis horizontal sebagai intinya, disertai kelopak mata berwarna kuning sebagai cincin matanya. "Keluarlah, sebelum aku menyeretmu." Naruto berucap datar dengan nada mengancam disertai lirikan kearah samping kiri melalui ekor matanya.

_"Yare yare.. _Aku ketahuan" Ucap seorang pria paruh baya berkemeja coklat dengan celana jeans hitam, dan sepatu kantor yang senada. Berambut coklat dengan sedikit warna kuning menghiasi poni depan. "He-hei, hei, tenanglah, aku bukan musuh" Lanjutnya sedikit panik saat Naruto sudah menggenggam sebuah pedang diselimuti listrik yang datang entah darimana.

"Siapa kau" pertanyaan dengan intonasi paksaan dan ancaman terlontar dari mulut Naruto yang masih berdiri santai, tentu saja Kusanaginya yang masih setia dengan listrik yang menjilat. Membuat pria asing tersebut menelan ludah disertai helaan nafas yang mengandung kekecewaan.

"_Mattaku.. _Anak muda jaman sekarang benar-benar tidak sopan." Ucap orang itu setelah berhasil menormalkan detak jantungnya dan me rileks kan ototnya yang sempat menegang. "Perkenalkan, namaku Azazel." Lanjut pria yang bernama Azazel berangsur tenang.

.

.

.

_At the same time, a different place..._

Seorang pria paruh baya menapaki tangga menuju sebuah bangunan besar yang berada diatas bukit dengan tenang. Sesampainya diatas, seulas senyum tercipta saat direksinya menangkap bangunan yang menurutnya aneh, sebuah bangunan megah bergaya eropa berbentuk kerucut di bagian atap, dengan dua menara tinggi mengapitnya, dan dimasing-masing atap tersebut, terdapat sebuah lambang berbentuk salib. Sebuah bangunan usang yang terabaikan. _'Pandai bersembunyi bagai tikus, heh'._

_Braaakk.._

Pintu yang terbuka dengan paksa akhirnya roboh karena engselnya yang terlalu tua untuk menopang, membuat angin yang tiba-tiba terusik dari ketenangannya, menghempaskan debu tebal yang telah lama menjadi penghuni penghuni ruangan tersebut. Satu-satunya orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian tersebut, dengan santainya berjalan masuk menuju ruang utama yang terdapat puluhan kursi panjang yang tertata rapi.

_Whuusss...Kreeeess..._

Belum genap sepuluh langkah masuk pria itu dari arah pintu, sebuah benda tajam menyerupai tombak berwarna putih melesat kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bagaikan bulu yang terbang, dengan gerakan yang sangat santai, pria tersebut menangkap, kemudian meremasnya bagai seorang pria berotot meremas tahu, membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping menjadi serpihan cahaya.

"Khu...khu..khu.. kalian sungguh sopan menyambut tamu". Sindir pria tersebut tenang disertai lengkungan tipis bertengger di wajahnya. Selang beberapa detik setelah kalimat itu terucap, muncullah belasan orang memakai jas dan topi berwarna hitam mengelilinginya. Dan dalam kedipan mata, belasan orang tadi, bertambah jumlah menjadi puluhan orang bersejatakan benda yang sama saat dirinya menginjakkan kaki di ruang utama.

"Siapa kau..?!" desis salah satu dari puluhan orang itu terhadap pria yang menurutnya aneh didepannya tajam. Bagaimana tidak, pria berambut raven sepunggung dengan poni menutupi mata kananya, menampakkan mata kiri ber iris blood red dengan sembilan tomoe hitam sebagai hiasan itu memakai armor merah seperti ksatria pada zaman edo, dengan benda besar aneh berbentuk kipas yang bertengger manis di punggungnya.

Menjelajahkan mata kirinya yang tidak tertutup poni tanpa menggubris pertanyaan dari orang yang berada didepannya, seringai yang semula tipis, kini semakin melebar. Membuat sang penanya bertambah emosi. "Aku bertanya.. Siapa kau..?!" Ulang orang itu dengan gigi bergemeletuk.

"Jadi budakku, atau mati" Ucap pria raven tersebut tanpa rasa terintimidasi. Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang sarat akan amarah dari orang di depannya. Membuat puluhan orang tersebut hilang kesabaran.

"Bunuh dia..!" perintah pria ber jas yang tadi mengajukan pertanyaan. membuat puluhan tombak berwarna putih melesat kearah satu titik, yaitu pria berambut raven yang masih berdiri santai dengan tangan bersedekap, sambil mata kirinya menatap kearah langit-langit bangunan yang kini dihiasi pemandangan puluhan manusia tengah terbang dengan sayap berwarna hitam.

**BLAAAARRR...**

Asap mengepul pekat, menjadikan jarak pandang menjadi begitu terbatas, ditambah sirkulasi udara yang mampat, membuat ruangan tersebut tertutup debu dengan durasi yang sedikit panjang.

"Heh, orang yang lemah.." Ejek salah satu dari kawanan tersebut saat pandangannya mulai jelas, dan melihat sebuah kawah yang lumayan besar. Ditengah kawah tersebut tergeletak sebuah tubuh yang betul-betul hancur karna hujan cahaya tadi sehingga tidak dapat dikenali lagi.

"Mati dalam serangan pertama, tidak pant-"

"Aku anggap itu sebuah penolakan" Suara seseorang yang diasumsikan telah musnah mengejutkan mereka dari kemenangan yang sudah tergenggam. Membungkam mulut salah satu rekan mereka yang akan menyerukan penghinaan pada pria yang baru saja menjadi korban pengeroyokan.

Berdiri dengan santai di depan tempat yang diasumsikan untuk seorang pemimpin doa, menggunakan gerakan lambat saat pria raven itu mulai menggerakkan_ insou._

"Si-siapa k-kau sebenarnya...!" teriak tidak percaya salah satu manusia bersayap mewakili teman-temannya yang dilanda syok berat.

"Untuk orang yang akan mati, aku akan memberikan namaku sebagai perpisahan" Pria tersebut berkata dengan tangan yang masih bergerak santai. "Namaku adalah..."_ Insou _selesai bersamaan ucapannya yang menggantung. "Uchiha..." Tangannya dengan pelan menyentuh lantai. "Madara" Mendarat dengan sempurna dan disaat yang sama, puluhan orang tersebut mulai sadar dari syoknya dan mulai menyiapkan senjata yang sama.

_**"Mokuton: Mokuryuu.."**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continue...**_

_**Huwaaaa.. Gomenasai(bungkukbungkuk) saya bukan lupa sama fic ini, tapi...LAPTOP SAYA HANCUR... HUWEEEEEEEE#plak**_

_**Ok.#seriusOn **_

_**Mungkin beberapa saat ini update saya akan terkendala dikarenakan saya gak punya barang yang bisa dibuat nulis, dan sekarang saya tengah ngumpulin uang buat beli baru#sedekah#plak..**_

_**Dan saya janji bakal tutasin nih fic, coz saya juga gak suka fic yang disconnect..**_

_**Oh ya, apa anda sekalian sudah mendengar isu SOPA?**_

_**Please tolong bantu kami untuk memVote agar suara penolak sampai menembus 100K. Arigatou**_

_**Q&A..(+/-)**_

+Update kilat

-**Gomenasai(NangisGaje)**

+Naru punya Rinnegan?

-**Ya.. tapi cuma sebelah.**

+Naru punya Mokuton?

-**(Geleng-geleng) saya rasa gak.**

+Naru bisa kembali ke dunia Shinobi?

-**Chap ini mungkin anda bisa menebak.**

+ Apa itu Madara?

-**Chap ini terjawab.**

+,Kok Madara sampai sini?

- **Entahlah#plaaakk Nanti pasti saya ulas kok.**

+Madara masuk Khaos Brigade

-**Saya **

+Naru punya Mokuton sama Rinnegan dong.

-**Haduh.. Gimana ya?#GarukGaruk. Kemungkinan kecil, karna saya takut Naru nya Over power.**

+Pairnya Naru x Harem..

-**Saya usahakan.**

+Pairnya Naru x Harem jangan Mainstream, buat temen Naru dari dunia Shinobi masuk sini

-**Haduh..bingung, kalau dari dunia shinobi, saya rasa gak.**

_**Ok, segitu dulu Q&A dari saya, soal keterlambatan, saya betul2 minta maaf...Dan maklumilah tulisan saya yang penuh kekurangan#AuthorBaru**_

_**See on Next Time...Jaa Ne**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD WASN'T mine.**_

_**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Little Humour/Romance.**_

_**Pair: Naruto U. x ?.**_

_**Rate: T semi M.**_

_**Warning: Smart!Naru, Strong!Naru, GAJE, ABAL, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), OOC, AU, and Etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chaper 4: The Dim Radiance. Mentality Assault Has Began!**_

_**"Mokuton: Mokuryuu..."/ **__"Perkenalkan, namaku Azazel."_

**DEG**

Naruto melebarkan matanya saat Azazel memperkenalkan diri. Bukan karena Naruto pernah mendengar nama itu. Bukan juga karena ia mengenal pria asing yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tapi bersamaan Azazel menyebut namanya, Naruto merasakan chakra itu. Ya, tekanan chakra yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat pertarungannya dengan Raiser. _'Chakra ini...! Tidak salah lagi..!' _Geram Naruto kesal._ 'Kurama!'_

Kurama mengangguk mengamini maksud dari Host nya. _**'Ya, Aku juga merasakannya.' **_Kurama menggeram kesal._** 'Madara disini'**_ Lanjutnya melalui telepati.

Sedang Azazel yang sedari tadi berdiri memperhatikan Naruto sambil menunggu balasan atas apa yang telah ia ucapkan, hanya dibuat bingung saat direksinya menangkap raut wajah Bocah kuning tersebut yang mengeras dalam sekejap. _'Apa aku salah bicara?_' Tanyanya pada diri sendiri dalam hati.

Kebingungan yang melanda Azazel lenyap seketika, dan digantikan raut penuh keterkejutan saat melihat fisik Naruto yang mulai berubah, terutama pada wajahnya yang terkesan lebih liar dari sebelumnya. Menampakkan taring yang sedikit keluar dari mulutnya, serta kumis tipis dipipinya yang mulai menebal.

Azazel yang tidak dapat melihat secara jelas tentang perubahan Naruto karena posisi yang kurang strategis. Yaitu disamping kiri, hanya dibuat berkeringat dingin saat merasakan aura Naruto yang semula tenang, kini mulai bergejolak liar. "A-apakah ini yang dimaksud Sirzechs?" Tanyanya lirih pada diri sendiri penuh kegugupan.

_**'Apa rencanamu, Naruto?' **_Mencoba bepikir, tiba-tiba Kurama melebarkan matanya_**. 'Jangan-jangan...'**_

_'Ya._' Tukas Naruto cepat seolah mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan 'Rubahnya' tersebut.

Belum mengalihkan pandangannya, Azazel harus kembali dikejutkan saat udara kosong dihadapan Naruto tiba-tiba terdistorsi dan membentuk pola spiral yang berputar pelan searah jarum jam. Seakan belum puas atas reaksi yang ditunjukkan Azazel, tubuh Naruto perlahan terhisap kedalam pola aneh yang biasa Naruto panggil Kamui, dan kemudian hilang dari pandangan tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun barang bukti. Membuat sang Gubernur Malaikat jatuh tersebut melongo.

"Tidak hanya auramu yang masih menjadi misteri..." Azazel yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya, perlahan tersenyum dengan direksi yang masih menatap bekas tempat Naruto menghilang. Dengan perlahan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang Surya yang mulai condong kearah barat. "Kau juga bisa memanipulasi ruang dan waktu..." Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, Azazel memejamkan mata. "Betul-betul bocah yang menarik, heh" Akhirnya.

_'Hari yang penuh kejuta-Eh?!'_ Ucapnya dalam hati sambil membuka mata, Azazel cukup terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Mulai memicingkan mata, direksinya menangkap sebuah bentuk yang sama seperti portal yang sempat dikeluarkan bocah kuning tadi, berada cukup jauh didepannya. "Apa yang dia lakukan?" Ucapnya disertai_ sweatdrop._

_**'Dasar bodoh, mencoba pamer menggunakan jutsu yang belum kau kuasai, heh..'**_ Kurama bicara menggunakan telepati. _**'Sungguh memalukan' **_Lanjutnya mendengus geli akan aksi Naruto.

Ya, saat ini Naruto sudah keluar dari dimensi Kamui yang tadi digunakan. Tapi, keluar dari kamui bukanlah keinginan Naruto, melainkan Kamui sendirilah yang memuntahkannya. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja Naruto saat ini belum bisa menggunakan dimensi dengan sempurna.

Walaupun ia bisa menggunakan Kamui untuk menghisap apa saja, namun Naruto belum cukup pengetahuan tentang sifat kamui jika digunakan untuk berteleport. Dan semua benda padat yang Naruto pernah hisap, kini masih bisa ditemukan dalam brankas dimensinya. Contoh saja saat pertarungannya dengan Raiser, diam-diam Naruto terpaksa membuka dimensi lebar-lebar demi menetralisir efek yang ditimbulkan lima ribu kertas peledak yang ia rakit menjadi _Bunshin daibakuha. _Jika saja Naruto tidak memasang dinding dimensi, mungkin tempat pertarungannya dulu sudah rata dengan tanah. Menyebabkan dimensi kamui milik Naruto masih terasa hangat akibat api yang tidak bisa keluar hingga sekarang.

Dan disini lah dia, berada diantara langit dan bumi, sebuah situasi dan kondisi yang kurang bagus. Lebih tepatnya, saat ini Naruto berada sedikit jauh dari akademi, dengan jarak beberapa ratus meter dari permukaan tanah. Tidak dapat melawan gravitasi, Naruto yang baru keluar dari Kamui langsung saja menukik(baca: jatuh) dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat.

_'Berhentilah menghinaku, gumpalan bulu sialan..! Itu tidak membantu..!' _Balas Naruto dengan wajah bodohnya, melupakan sejenak emosi yang telah tersulut karena panik. _'Ayo berpikir' _Lanjut Naruto memeras otak dengan mata terpejam. Sepersekian detik berlalu, Naruto membuka matanya kembali. Dan dengan cepat, ia membuat _insou._

_**"Fuuton: Joubutsu no Tsubasa..."**_

Setelah kata pertama diucapkan, tiba-tiba tercipta tornado angin yang mulai menyelimuti Naruto. Dan kurang dari dua detik, pusaran angin yang mengelilinginya meledak, dan menciptakan gelombang angin yang cukup kuat. Menampakkan Naruto yang tenang mengapung di udara dengan tiga pasang sayap transparan berbentuk seperti sayap Merpati yang kini mulai berubah warna. Dan jika dilihat bagaimana penampilan Naruto saat ini, hanya ada satu kata yang sesuai untuk diucapkan. GAGAH.

_Joubutsu no Tsubasa(Nirvana wings)_, sebuah jutsu yang termaterialisasi dari sebuah penggabungan antara _fuuton_ yang telah dimanipulasi dengan jenis chakra pengguna, seperti _Ninjutsu _yang dikuasai hampir seluruh penduduk _Elemental Nations, Senjutsu_, juga chakra_ Bijuu _yang dua-duanya adalah spesial dalam hal kepemilikan karena tingkat kelangkaan dalam eksistensinya. Sebuah jutsu yang pernah dikembangkan Yondaime Hokage dan mengalami kegagalan dikarenakan kontrol chakra yang kurang stabil. Lain ceritanya dengan Naruto yang memiliki kontrol chakra diatas rata-rata, maka dengan mudah ia bisa memasteri jutsu elemen angin tersebut.

Sebuah mekanisme penggabungan yang terlihat mudah dalam teori, namun sebaliknya dalam hal praktek. Semua kesulitan yang dialami pengguna terjadi saat proses penyatuan antara keduanya yang harus dilakukan di punggung pengguna, bukan telapak tangan yang notabenenya adalah bagian tubuh yang paling mudah dalam hal pematerialisasian dan pemanipulasian chakra. Itu semua dikarenakan, pengguna harus mengeluarkan sejumlah chakra dari dalam tubuh dan di titik beratkan pada satu bagian tubuh, yaitu punggung.

Kesulitan yang dialami pengguna selanjutnya adalah, pengguna harus mengeluarkan sejumlah chakra yang sudah dimanipulasi menjadi _fuuton _dari seluruh permukaan kulit dan membuatnya untuk bergerak mengelilingi tubuh pengguna. Dan itu semua harus dilakukan tanpa merusak konsentrasi pada chakra yang telah keluar dari punggung pengguna tadi. Karena jika itu terjadi, maka hal-hal yang tak diinginkan, seperti penggumpalan chakra yang berujung dengan kegagalan organ vital yang ditutup paksa karena aliran darah dalam tubuh yang mulai tercemar oleh chakra yang gagal dijinakkan. Mejadikan pengguna mengalami kelumpuhan total untuk sementara.

Dan tingkat kesulitan yang terkhir adalah, pengguna harus bisa menyeimbangkan tekanan chakra yang berbeda jenis tersebut, kemudian memulai penggabungan_ fuuton _kedalam jenis chakra tanpa mengurangi tingkat kefokusannya. Menjadikan_ fuuton _sebagai pengikat, serta pembentuk jenis chakra menjadi sebuah bentuk yang diinginkan bukanlah suatu hal yang sepele, karena sedikit saja konsentrasi menurun, maka kombinasi tersebut akan buyar seketika. Menjadikan pengguna harus bertahan hidup dalam jangka seminggu tanpa chakra.

Namun dibalik resiko yang tinggi tersebut_, Nirvana wings _memiliki keunggulan tersendiri. Bukan karena bentuk dan warna sayapnya yang memukau, tapi Nirvana wings mempunyai peran cukup besar dalam penggunaannya, yaitu sebagai pensuplai energi jika suatu waktu pengguna kehabisan chakra dalam perjalanan, juga dalam pertarungan. Menjadikan pengguna dapat bertahan hidup dalam jangka lima hari tanpa makan karena sifatnya yang cenderung menyerap energi luar, dan mengolahnya menjadi nutrisi maupun menjadi segumpal chakra yang hampir menyerupai_ Senjutsu, _namun lebih superior.

Sekedar catatan, ranking yang dimiliki _Nirvana wings_ adalah _S-rank._ Itu dikarenakan tingkat _defense _juga daya _attack _yang bersifat _Ultimate. Defense_ yang berarti tidak akan hancur walaupun mendapat serangan maha dahsyat, juga _attack _dikarenakan sisinya yang tajam melebihi ketajaman Kusanagi yang telah melegenda. Sebuah_ Kinjutsu _bagi orang yang minim jam terbang juga pengetahuan, dan sebuah_ Hijutsu_ yang superior bagi sang master.

"Wow, aku bahkan tidak menyangka jika kau bisa menumbuhkan sayap" Kagum Azazel yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Naruto dengan sayap hitam berjumlah dua belas yang menempel pada punggungnya. Matanya menatap intens penuh kagum kearah tiga pasang sayap Naruto yang berbeda warna, yaitu biru, hijau, dan kuning kemerahan.

Warna biru yang berada di bagian paling bawah melambangkan _Ninjutsu_, dengan_ Senjutsu_ berada di sayap tengah yang diwakili oleh warna hijau menyala, serta untuk warna kuning kemerahan, Naruto harus berterimakasih dengan chakra_ Kyuubi._ Naruto hanya melirik Azazel menggunakan ekor matanya sebelum menjawab.

"Bukan seperti apa yang yang kau bayangkan" Gumaman Naruto pelan yang bersifat sebagai jawaban tertangkap gendang telinga Azazel dengan sangat samar akibat angin yang mengganggu, membuatnya menaikkan alis kebingungan.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi?, Ucapanmu sangat pelan" Minta Azazel yang tidak mendapat respon positif dikarenakan Naruto sudah mengepakkan sayapnya menjauh dari Azazel dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan. Meninggalkan Azazel yang berusaha mengejar sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Sebuah Gereja yang tadinya hanya berdebu namun rapi, kini berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi yang terlihat untuk saat ini. Saat ini yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah bangunan dengan ruangan yang berlubang, entah itu kecil maupun besar, berada di merata tempat. Kursi panjang yang semula berjajar dengan sedemikian rupa, kini telah menjadi potongan-potongan kayu yang berserakan di seluruh ruangan. Sebuah tempat suci yang telah menjadi saksi bisu dari sebuah pertempuran dan pembantaian, benar-benar telah hancur.

Seorang pria yang diketahui adalah seorang Malaikat jatuh dengan pakaian hitam yang sudah compang-camping, dan kulit yang berlumuran cairan merah kental menghiasi tubuhnya akibat luka sayatan disekujur tubuh, tengah terduduk tak berdaya dengan mata sayu yang menggambarkan keputus asaan. Sebuah tatapan yang menyiratkan ketakutan, kebencian, juga pasrah yang menjadi satu, dialamatkannya pada pria asing didepannya yang juga tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Masih tersimpan dengan jelas didalam memorinya, bagaimana pria asing itu membantai teman-temannya dengan hanya sebuah gerakan.

Sebuah gerakan aneh yang berujung dengan keluarnya puluhan Naga yang terbuat dari kayu dari bawah lantai Gereja. Dan tanpa aba-aba, puluhan Naga yang besarnya hampir mencapai dua meter, dengan panjang yang tidak diketahui karena tubuhnya yang masih menempel pada lantai itu mulai merangsek, berusaha menerobos pertahanan yang dibuat olehnya, oleh teman-temannya.

Rasio yang sebanding dengan kuantitas, namun tidak dengan kualitas. Masih tergambar jelas, bagaimana para Naga tersebut dengan gesitnya menghindari lesatan tombak cahaya yang menyerbunya. Hingga yang terakhir malaikat jatuh itu ingat adalah, bunyi tulang remuk akibat lilitan, hingga teriakan memilukan akibat cabikan ganas dari sang Naga. Teriakan kesakitan bagaikan alunan lagu yang akan menjadi pengiring mereka menuju alam kematian. Sebuah perlawanan yang sangat sia-sia.

"A-apa se-sebenarnya yang k-kau inginkan..?!"

Sebuah nada bergetar karena efek dari ketakutan terdengar jelas oleh Madara yang tengah tersenyum bagaikan Shinigami yang telah menemukan mangsa. Tangannya yang semula bersedekap, kini mulai bergerak menuju kantung ninja yang berada di belakangnya.

"Khu.. Khu.. Khu.. Itulah nasib yang akan menimpa budak yang melawan Dewa". Balasnya tanpa menurunkan seringaiannya. Tangan kirinya kini memegang _Scroll_, mulai berjongkok, kemudian membukanya, terpampanglah sebuah tulisan kanji rumit yang membentuk sebuah pola aneh. Sebuah _Storage Scroll._

_Poft.._

Kepulan asap kecil terjadi saat Madara menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya yang sudah dialiri sedikit chakra ke tengah-tengah simbol tersebut. Perlahan asap menghilang, menampakkan sepuluh tabung kecil berisi cairan berwarna merah yang berjajar rapi. Tangan kiri yang tadi sempat bebas, kini mulai merogoh sakunya kembali, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah_ scroll_ yang lebih besar dari yang pertama.

Madara membuka _scroll_ yang lebih besar, menampakkan ukiran kanji dengan tingkat kerumitan yang lebih tinggi dari yang pertama. Mengambil salah satu tabung sebelum menyimpan kembali sembilan lainnya. Tawa halus mulai terdengar, "Saatnya penelitian".

Sedang Malaikat jatuh itu terlihat semakin pucat. Bagaimanapun, ia merasa bahwa akan terjadi hal buruk yang akan menimpa dirinya. Tidak, bukan buruk, melainkan benar-benar buruk. Ingin sekali dirinya menjauh dari pria raven tersebut, namun apa daya, fisiknya tidak merespon perintah sang otak akibat dari ketakutan yang menakhlukkan mental. Salah satu ragam dari berbagai jenis emosi telah meracuni logika.

Meletakkan _scroll_ kedua diatas lantai, dengan tenang Madara mulai membuka tabung kecil tersebut, kemudian menuangkannya diatas scroll tadi. Seringaian licik terbentuk.

"Bersiaplah". Dengan berakhirnya kata mutlak tersebut, Madara mulai menautkan jari kedua tangannya. Namun sebelum mantra dilafalkan, dari dalam lantai, sesosok makhluk aneh dengan ciri-ciri berwajah hitam dan putih, serta memiliki kerudung kepala yang menyerupai tumbuhan venus muncul di belakang Madara dengan keadaan tubuh bawah yang masih menyatu dengan permukaan lantai.

"Madara_-sama, _kita kedatangan tamu" Lapor makhluk tersebut pada majikannya. Sungguh aneh, saat makhluk tersebut berbicara, hanya bibir bagian kiri yang didominasi warna putihlah yang bergerak, sedang bibir dengan warna hitam yang mendominasi wajah kanannya tetap pada posisi awal, yaitu terkatup rapat.

Madara diam tanpa merespon, walau tak terlihat, senyumnya perlahan memudar. Namun dengan kepalanya yang bergerak sedikit, menampakkan sedikit wajah serta Sharingan yang berada diujung kiri, makhluk tersebut dapat menyimpulkan bahwa tuannya mendengarkan.

Madara kembali melanjutkan ritualnya. "Ini tidak akan lama". Ucapnya entah pada siapa. Mata merahnya kembali menatap malaikat jatuh yang duduk di depannya. Sebuah seringai yang lebih mengerikan kembali muncul.

Malaikat jatuh itu mulai panik saat direksinya menangkap sebuah pola aneh mulai menjalar mengelilinginya, membentuk sebuah wajah dengan tiga garis menyerupai rambut dibagian kanan dan kiri kepala, dan dia berada tepat ditengah-tengah gambar tersebut. Perlahan namun pasti, muncullah potongan-potongan kertas yang merambat dari bawah, dan mulai merangkak naik untuk membungkusnya.

"A-apa yang akan kau- Aaaarrrggghhh!" Ucapan Malaikat jatuh terhenti, dan menjadi sebuah raungan penuh kepiluan akibat rasa sakit yang menyiksa mulai dirasakan syaraf kulitnya. Hingga akhirnya teriakan itu tercekat saat kertas-kertas yang tadi menjalar, telah membungkam mulutnya. Membungkus tubuh Malaikat jatuh yang malang itu secara penuh.

Madara tidak bisa untuk tidak menyeringai, ekspresi kepuasan terpatri jelas di wajahnya saat gumpalan kertas yang berada didepannya mulai merangkak turun, dan kembali kembali ke tempat asalnya, tempat dimana kertas itu muncul. Menampakkan manusia yang tidak lagi sama dengan sosok Malaikat jatuh tadi. Sosok yang pernah menjadi bawahannya, sosok yang akhirnya menghianatinya.

"Khu..Khu..Khu.." Madara menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, perlahan bahunya ikut bergerak seiring suaranya yang semakin meninggi. Menengadahkan wajahnya kembali, menyibak poni yang menutupi mata kanan pria tersebut. Menampakkan mata yang berbeda dari mata kirinya. Dan...

"Hahahahahaha" Tawa Madara akhirnya pecah, tawa yang bahkan membuat dirinya menggigil. Sebuah tawa khas seorang psikopat.

.

.

.

_Issei PoV.._

Hhah ... Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku menghembuskan nafas berat. Ku sandarkan kepalaku diatas meja, kuarahkan direksiku menuju kearah langit senja yang terlihat memukau. berharap kegiatanku ini dapat membantu meringankan beban yang memenuhi otakku. _Kuso_! Ingin rasanya aku menjambak rambutku. Ayolah, kenapa otakku yang pas-pasan harus memikirkan hal ini?!.

Tapi, mengingat apa yang terjadi pagi tadi.. Ya, sensasi itu.. Aku.. Aku ingin mengulangnya!. Akeno-_san_.. Akeno_-san._. Dia mengulum jariku!, Membayangkan kehangatannya, membayangkan tata caranya yang mengelus tanganku lembut, dan pakaian minimnya yang basah.. Huwaa.. Ingin sekali aku menggendongnya ke ranjang, menelanjanginya, meremas dada montoknya, mendengar desahan erotisnya, dan.. Dan.. Ah.. Jiwa ero yang sejati telah mengambil alih otakku, menghilangkan semua kekhawatiranku untuk saat ini.

_'Kau tahu, Issei. Kurasa Naruto-kun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita.' _Wajah Akeno menampilkan ekspresi optimisme._ 'Tapi, itulah yang membuatku tertarik padanya, ufufufu'._

Tapi, setelah apa yang dikatakan Akeno-san saat selesai menghisap kekuatan Ddraig yang tak terkendali, membuatku semakin murung. Ah, tidak penting memikirkan hal itu yang terpenting... Uh, aku berani bertaruh kalau wajahku kembali berpose mesum tingkat akut.

"Issei_-san.._" Suara Asia yang terdengar hati-hati, mengembalikanku kedunia nyata. Aku merubah gestur kepalaku, menatap gadis manis nan polos itu dengan posisi dagu yang masih menempel pada mejaku.

_"Nani ka_?" Balasku padanya. Terlihat jelas Asia memandangku penuh kegelisahan. Tunggu dulu!, Apa ini?, Kelas sudah kosong, menyisakan aku dan Asia sendiri. Kulirik Jam dinding didepan kelas. Pelajaran telah selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu. Hhah.. Menghela nafas berat kembali, gara-gara memikirkan semua itu, aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Aku mulai beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan menghampiri Asia yang duduk tidak jauh didepanku. "Ayo" Ucapku hangat, mengajaknya untuk segera pulang.

"Ne, Asia, kenapa wajahmu terlihat khawatir?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan saat kami berjalan di koridor sekolah. Asia yang berada disampingku menoleh, kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku takut _Buchou_ menunggu lama dirumahmu, Issei_-san._" Jawabnya padaku. Menunggu?, Dirumahku?. Aku menaikkan alisku, sedang Asia masih menatapku kebingungan. "Ada apa, Issei-_san_?, Apa kau lupa bahwa pihak Sekolah akan mengadakan pembersihan tahunan di seluruh gedung sekolah?" Asia mengingatkan padaku.

Aku terkejut, aku bahkan tidak mengingat apa yang _Buchou_ katakan tadi pagi. Namun ekspresi itu tidak bertahan lama, dan segera tergantikan wajah murung. Mengalihkan pandangan menuju lantai kupijak. _"Buchou_, ya?" Balasku ambigu yang mendapat tatapan khawatir dari Asia.

Masalah yang mengganggu pikiranku bertambah lagi. Aku berpikir, apa _Buchou _datang ke rumahku untuk sekedar membahas masalah klub, atau ini hanya alasannya hanya untuk berdekatan dengan Naruto_-senpai_?.

Satu hal lagi. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya_ Buchou _mengunjungi rumahku. Bahkan aku sering melihatnya pergi menuju ke apartemen Naruto-_senpai _dengan senyum yang mengembang. Tapi selalu pulang dalam keadaan wajah kusut. Apa yang dilakukan senior berwajah stoic itu terhadap_ Buchou_? Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti.

"Issei-san, _daijobu ka_?" Tanyanya pelan, takut menambah mood ku yang terlihat memburuk. Aku tersenyum masam saat wajah kami bertemu. Namun itu tidak berlangsung menunduk, aku mengangkat sedikit tangan kiriku.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja.." Aku bicara tegas tanpa mengalihkan direksiku. "Hanya saja..." Suaraku terdengar sedikit lebih pelan. Bahkan sayup-sayup terdengar kalau Asia membeo ucapanku. "Aku tidak menyangka... Bahwa saat ini.. Tanganku sudah menjadi tangan Naga.." Oh.. Sial, sejak kapan aku bisa merangkai kata-kata yang terdengar menyayat hati ini?. Kulirik Asia menggunakan ekor mataku, ternyata dia masih memperhatikanku!.

_Issei PoV End.._

"Issei_-san, _jika punya masalah, kau bisa bercerita padaku" Ujar Asia menawarkan pada pemuda mesum disampingnya yang masih setia mengamati tangan kirinya. Issei mendongak cepat, kemudian menatap Asia lekat dengan mata berkaca-kaca seolah baru saja menemukan sebuah pencerahan.

"Be-benarkah, Asia?, apakah kau mau mendengar curahan hati dari manusia(iblis) yang tengah gundah gulana ini?" Tanya Issei dengan tampang penuh harap. Sedang Asia hanya mengangguk bagai robot, dan tersenyum kaku sebagai jawaban.

"Yosh, akhirnya..." Issei mulai dengan semangat. "Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyalamatkan_ Buchou_ dari pertunangannya..." Semangat Issei perlahan kembali redup. "Bahkan aku telah mengorbankan tangan kiriku.." Ucapannya mulai terdengar pilu. "Tapi kenapa?" Lanjutnya lirih, membuat Asia mulai cemas. Dan tanpa sadar, tubuhnya mulai condong kearah Issei, takut untuk melewatkan semua kata-kata Issei yang memelan. "Kenapa?" Issei menarik nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap untuk menumpahkan segala apapun yang ada dalam otaknya. Sedang nafas Asia tercekat ditenggorokan. Penasaran yang tinggi membuatnya untuk berhenti bernafas sesaat, demi mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Issei.

"KENAPA AKU BELUM BISA MEREMAS DADA JUMBO MILIK_ BUCHOU_?!"

_GUBRAK.._

"Kwok..kwok..kwok"

"Dasar ero, hentai, mesum, ecchi" Setidaknya itulah berbagai macam bunyi yang terakhir terdengar saat Issei selesai melepas uneg-unegnya.

.

.

.

_'Itu dia'. _Naruto yang tengah terbang pun segera menutup sayapnya hingga sejajar punggung. Dan dengan cepat, ia menukik tajam saat terlihat dibawahnya sebuah bangunan besar yang berada diatas bukit.

_Whuuss.. Bluussh_

Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, Naruto langsung menghantam atap bangunan itu dengan tubuhnya tanpa takut aksi itu akan mematahkan lehernya. Bagai hantu, itulah yang terjadi saat ada orang lain yang melihat Naruto menembus atap tersebut tanpa merusaknya. Sedang Azazel yang sedari tadi mengekor dibelakang, dibuat terperangah_. 'Apa-apaan makhluk itu?_' Batinnya takjub.

Naruto berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah ruangan luas yang sudah hancur lebur tersebut. Perlahan sayap dipunggungnya mulai pudar, menampakkan jelas postur tubuhnya yang kaku tanpa bergerak dengan tangan yang menggenggam Kusanagi erat, menandakan ia sudah siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk untuk kedepannya.

Mata merah tajam yang tadinya bergerak liar untuk mengobservasi, akhirnya berhenti saat menemukan sebuah obyek yang tidak asing baginya. Terlalu fokusnya pada benda tersebut, Naruto bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Azazel sudah berdiri tidak jauh dibelakangnya setelah terlebih dahulu menghilangkan sayap-sayapnya.

Raut keterkejutan nampak jelas tercetak di wajah Azazel saat mendapati salah satu bangunan yang menjadi tempat persembunyian para bawahannya nampak mengenaskan."Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Azazel yang matanya masih menyapu seluruh penjuru ruangan entah pada siapa dengan nada tidak percaya.

Merasa pertanyaannya tidak mendapat jawaban, Azazel pun menoleh untuk mencari satu-satunya orang selain dirinya yang berada di tempat ini, hingga ia mendapati bocah tersebut tengah berjongkok membelakanginya dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Dan disertai helaan nafas pendek, Azazel pun mulai mendekat.

"Naga kayu?" Tanya Azazel yang berdiri dihadapan Naruto, dan melihat potongan kepala seekor Naga yang terbuat dari kayu berada diantara mereka berdua. Jika itu bisa dibenarkan, mungkin bukan potonganlah yang ditemukan, melainkan hanya serpihan. Namun itu semua masih bisa dikenali dari rahang atasnya yang panjang, juga sedikit ukiran bentuk tersebut. Dan jawaban yang diterima atas pertanyaannya bukanlah kata-kata, melainkan aura bocah pirang tersebut yang terasa kelam, dan semakin kelam. Pedang yang semula berselimut listrik dengan jilatan kecil, tiba-tiba membesar dengan gerakan liar seiring genggaman Naruto yang semakin menguat.

"Sial!"

_Jleb.._

Naruto menggeram kesal dan menghujamkan Kusanaginya tepat ditengah-tengah kepala Naga tersebut sekuat tenaga. Membuat potongan tersebut sedikit meretakkan lantai bangunan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Azazel bingung, hingga akhirnya ia kembali buka suara. "Kau tahu siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanyanya ada Naruto yang tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangan yang masih memegang gagang pedang.

"Madara" Ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Azazel tajam. "Uchiha... Madara" Ulangnya penuh kebencian disetiap kata yang terlontar.

"Uchiha Madara?" Beo Azazel yang mengernyit bingung. Tentu saja ia merasa asing dengan nama tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Azazel mengambil kesimpulan. "Apakah dia dari duniamu?" Dia menebak. Apakah Azazel mengetahui kalau Naruto berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda?. Jawabannya adalah, Ya. Dan darimana ia mendapatkan informasi itu?. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sirzechs yang notabene adalah teman baik dari Azazel.

"Ya" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Tangannya telah terkulai lemas disamping tubuh. Lututnya digunakan untuk menopang berat badannya. "Dialah pemicu perang di duniaku" Tangan Naruto terkepal kuat, membuat buku jarinya memutih. "Dan dia... Dialah yang menjadikan keadaanku seperti ini" Intonasi mulai terdengar berat dan gelap. Membuat Azazel mengambil satu langkah kebelakang karena merasakan tekanan aura yang semakin meningkat.

"Jadi.. Begitu ya?" Azazel berusaha senormal mungkin. Tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu yang gila dalam otaknya,_ 'Tunjukkan padaku, seberapa besar kekuatanmu' _Lanjut Azazel dalam hati.

"Jika orang yang bernama Madara itu ada disini.." Azazel mengambil jeda. "Entah darimana, aku mempunyai pemikiran yang sedikit kuat untuk dijadikan asumsi." Azazel berhenti sejenak dan mengamati Bocah pirang yang belum bergerak dari posisi awalnya.

"Yang pertama.." Azazel menggosok dagunya. "Dia berada disini mungkin untuk melarikan diri setelah mengalami kekalahan telak dari peperangan yang dipicunya." Tidak sia-sia, ucapan Azazel tersebut berhasil memancing Naruto untuk berdiri, walaupun dengan wajah yang masih menunduk. Membuatnya menyeringai senang.

"Yang kedua.. Orang yang kau panggil Madara itu, mungkin telah melaksanakan tujuannya.." Azazel menggantungkan kalimatnya saat matanya melihat aura berwarna merah kehitaman mulai melambai-lambai dibawah kaki Naruto. "Yang berarti.. Duniamu telah.." Azazel memilih menatap langit-langit ruangan daripada melihat Naruto yang kini mulai diselubungi aura yang keluar tadi. "Hancur". Walaupun mengucapkan kata terakhir itu selirih mungkin, namun Naruto masih bodohnya Azazel telah mengatakan hal yang paling tabu dalam hidupnya. Sehingga...

**BLAAAARRR...**

Belum genap satu detik Azazel mengakhiri kalimatnya, sebuah ledakan chakra kelam yang sudah tak terbendung terjadi. Menghempaskan Azazel kebelakang dengan kuat saat udara yang tenang, terdorong dengan tiba-tiba oleh gelombang kejut dari chakra Naruto yang meluap-luap.

"Ugh" Lenguh Azazel saat punggungnya menabrak dinding bangunan dengan keras hingga retak. Mengernyit kesakitan serta sedikit memuntahkan darah, Azazel yang terduduk berusaha melihat 'karya'nya dengan sebelah mata yang terpejam.

"A-astaga.." Azazel terbata dengan mata membelalak tak percaya saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang tak terlihat akibat tertutupi aura pekat yang membentuk kubah. Sebuah garis yang lumayan besar menghancurkan atap bangunan dan terus meninggi hingga mendistorsi langit yang mulai gelap dengan kubah yang dikelilingi oleh aura menyerupai cambuk yang melecut-lecut secara liar. Membuatnya membeku ditempat akibat dijalari rasa takut.

Suhu udara yang dipaksa menurun mulai terasa pada sumsum tulang, awan yang berputar melawan arah jarum jam dengan kilatan petir yang menyambar ganas diatas langit terlihat mengerikan, dan angin yang bertiup kebingungan telah menjanjikan suasana horor yang mencekam. Lagu yang seakan menarik raja kematian dari istirahatnya telah dikumandangkan oleh sosok yang berada di balik kubah dengan lolongan panjang. Sosok yang akan membuka jalan(kesakitan), sosok yang akan menjadi petunjuk(kematian), juga sosok yang akan menjadi penjaga(neraka).

Sepasang mata yang awalnya tertutup, perlahan mulai terbuka. Menampakkan sepasang mata berwarna merah menyala yang berada dibalik kubah, menatap Azazel tajam. _'Kerja bagus, Azazel. Kau telah menggali kuburmu sendiri' _Pujinya pada diri sendiri dalam hati. Azazel mencoba berdiri dengan tangan yang menyentuh dinding sebagai tumpuan.

Kubah chakra yang mengelilingi Naruto lenyap seketika. Memperlihatkan sesosok makhluk yang terkesan beringas, tengah memandang Azazel penuh nafsu membunuh. Aura kebencian terpancar kuat, seakan merespon kegelapan yang menyelimuti hati dan membutakan mata. Mahkluk yang menjanjikan ketiadaan telah bangkit.

**"Ggggrrrrrr..."**

Geraman rendah yang tertahan terdengar jelas ditelinga Azazel. Baru saja otaknya memberikan alarm tanda bahaya, tiba-tiba Naruto yang sudah memasuki mode_ Bijuu_ level dua sudah berada didepannya. Azazel yang masih syok dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki bocah pirang itu tidak sempat bereaksi hanya untuk sekedar mempertahankan diri, membuatnya pasrah saat tangan kiri Naruto mencengkeram lehernya erat, dan kembali menghantamkan punggungnya ke permukaan dinding dengan keras.** "Jaga ucapanmu.."** Desis Naruto bernada berat yang dingin dengan intonasi penuh ancaman dan aura mengintimidasi yang pekat.

Azazel mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Ototnya terlalu kaku untuk sekedar digerakkan. Kerongkongnya tercekat, lidahnya terasa ngilu. Ketakutan telah menguasainya. Ketakutan telah membunuh akal sehatnya. Sebuah ketakutan yang lebih mengerikan dari semua ketakutan yang pernah dirasakannya. Sebuah ketakutan yang akan menenggelamkanmu kedasar kegelapan yang paling gelap. Induk dari segala kegelapan.

Nampak jelas bentuk Naruto yang kini menyerupai bentuk hewan, dengan kulit berwarna merah hitam mengkilat, taring dan kuku yang runcing, mata merah darah yang menyala terang, serta ekor berjumlah empat yang melambai-lambai. '_Inilah akhirnya_' Batinnya putus asa saat merasakan kekuatan lawannya yang terlampau besar.

_**'Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto!' **_Perintah Kurama tegas dalam pikirannya. Dan membuat Naruto tersentak kaget, hingga menyadari kalau dirinya telah termakan emosi. Perlahan Naruto menurunkan intensitas chakranya, membuatnya kembali ke bentuk semula. Dan hanya menggumamkan kata 'maaf' pada Kurama.

"Maafkan aku, Azazel. Aku terbawa emosi" Sesal Naruto dengan kepala menunduk setelah melepas cengkramannya dari leher Azazel. Sedang Azazel sendiri hanya terbatuk-batuk, sambil menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam karena paru-paru yang sempat kehabisan pasokan udara.

"Heh, tidak apa-apa.." Jawabnya dengan nada yang sedikit serak. "Padahal aku mengira bahwa aku akan mati" Lanjut Azazel diikuti tawa riang dengan tangan kanan yang masih mengelus lehernya, seolah-olah dirinya lupa atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Keadaan yang hampir saja merenggut nyawa sang Gubernur Malaikat jatuh tersebut.

Azazel menghela nafas pendek. "Jadi.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanyanya pada Naruto yang kini berjalan menjauhinya. "Orang yang kau panggil Madara sudah pergi, dan dia bisa berada dimana saja..." Azazel menjeda kalimatnya. "Mungkin saja ia melarikan diri darimu". Sukses. Kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Azazel sukses menghentikan gerakan Naruto yang akan mencabut Kusanaginya.

Naruto yang membelakangi Azazel, menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, menampakkan seperempat wajah kanan dengan Mangekyou Sharingan yang menatap tajam kearah Azazel melalui ekor matanya. "Madara bukan pengecut, dan dia disini untuk mencariku." Jawabnya. Mencabut pedangnya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Begitu, ya." Balas Azazel dengan nada misterius. "Jadi... Apa kau tidak khawatir pada teman-temanmu?" Naruto yang sudah ada diambang pintu keluar hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut _Da Tenshi _tersebut.

" Tenang saja, aku tidak mempunyai teman ditempat ini" Ujar Naruto yang sudah membalikkan badan dan menatap Azazel dari jarak yang cukup jauh tanpa menurunkan senyumannya.

"Katakan itu pada mayat dari Gremory dan para budaknya, serta Sitri nanti"

Senyum Naruto pudar seketika, digantikan tatapan tajam dan menusuk yang ditujukan pada Azazel yang baru saja mengatakan sesuatu diluar perkiraan. "Apa maksudmu?" Naruto menautkan alis kebingungan dan bertanya dengan tenang. Namun jika didengarkan baik-baik, jelas-jelas terkandung emosi dalam kalimat pendek tersebut.

Azazel memejamkan matanya, bersandar pada tembok dengan tangan yang dilipat di dadanya. Seringai perlahan terbentuk oleh bibirnya. "Ayolah, tidakkah kau mengerti strategi basis yang biasa digunakan untuk berperang?" Naruto diam menunggu kelajutan dari Azazel.

Membuka matanya kembali, Azazel melanjutkan. "Melukai musuh tidak hanya bisa dilakukan dengan fisik" Azazel mulai menatap Naruto tajam. "Kau juga bisa melukainya dengan menyerang..." Hening. Keheningan melanda penjuru ruangan saat ucapan Azazel sengaja digantung. Mengamati respon dari pemuda yang sedang diajak bicara, yang ternyata sedang menatapnya intens. "Hatinya."

Raut kepuasan tercetak jelas di wajah Azazel saat direksinya menangkap keterkejutan menyinggahi ekspresi Naruto yang semula menampilkan pokerface nya.

"Maka aku akan menemukan Madara, dan membunuhnya terlebih dulu" Balas Naruto dingin, dan segera menggerakkan_ insou._

_**"Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"**_

_Poft.. Poft.. Poft.. Poft.. Poft_

Seketika ratusan klon Naruto muncul. Dan tanpa perintah, para_ Bunshin_ tersebut segera melesat keluar, dan menyebar ke segala arah. Sedang Azazel hanya menatap horor kejadian tersebut_. 'Sialan kau, Sirzechs. Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau bocah yang kau panggil Naruto ini bisa menggandakan diri.'_

"Hei, kau bahkan belum memperkenalkan dirimu" Azazel berpura-pura bodoh, dan mulai berjalan keluar saat Naruto yang entah bagaimana bisa, sudah berada dihalaman Gereja.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya."Naruto. Panggil aku Naruto" Balasnya singkat tanpa menoleh, kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan kuning. Meninggalkan Azazel yang menganga ditempatnya. Tidak berselang lama, senyuman hangat mulai mengembang.

"Dasar bocah yang merepotkan" Azazel mulai meraba punggungnya yang kembali terasa nyeri. Tangan kirinya yang bebas mulai merogoh saku celananya. Menampakkan kertas sihir berlambang Gremory. "Sepertinya aku membutuhkan bantuannya" Akhir Azazel, kemudian mengeluarkan enam pasang sayapnya, dan melesat dalam satu kali kepakan.

.

.

.

"Hei, Kiba, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Issei yang berhasil menghentikan langkah sang _Knight _Gremory tepat di tepi jalan depan rumahnya. Sedang Kiba yang berdiri membelakangi Issei, hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca karena tertutup oleh poni rambutnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Issei-_kun."_ Balas Kiba tanpa menoleh. Berniat mulai berjalan kembali untuk meninggalkan rumah Issei yang kini menjadi 'markas' sementara untuk anggota_ Occult Research Club. _Namun sebelum pikirannya berubah menjadi tindakan, Naruto secara tiba-tiba muncul dengan jarak satu meter didepan Kiba disertai kilatan kuningnya.

Mendongakkan kepalanya, Kiba menatap Naruto tanpa menampakkan ekspresi. "Naruto-_san_" Sapanya dengan nada monoton. Sedang yang disebut namanya, hanya memandang datar kearahnya sebagai jawaban.

Lain Kiba, lain pula dengan Issei yang menampakkan ekspresi sebaliknya. "Sialan kau, kuning brengsek!, Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku seperti hantu!" Issei mencak-mencak dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada Naruto.

Pintu rumah Issei kembali terbuka, menampakkan Rias, Akeno, Asia, juga Koneko yang keluar karena mendengar suara berisik dari Issei yang berteriak tidak jelas.

"Ada apa, Issei?" Rias mengernyitkan dahi, dan mulai berjalan ke arah Issei, diikuti para budaknya. Rasa penasaran Rias akhirnya lenyap saat direksinya menangkap sosok Naruto yang sebelumnya terhalang tubuh Kiba. "Ah, Naruto-_kun_. Apa kau kesini untuk mengajakku kencan?" Lanjutnya dengan suara yang dapat membangkitkan gairah para lelaki. Sedang Akeno tetap setia dengan senyumnya, namun tidak dengan auranya.

"K-kencan?" Otak Issei berusaha memproses kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Rias. Hingga akhirnya.. "Huwaaa_.. Buchou_, kenapa kau memilih pria berwajah datar seperti tembok itu untuk kau ajak kencan?!" Protesnya menatap kearah Rias dengan telunjuk yang masih setia menunjuk hidung Naruto.

"Itu lebih baik daripada sifat mesummu yang menjijikkan, Issei_-senpai_" Kata-kata pedas yang menjadi jawaban tidak terlontar dari bibir Rias, melainkan Koneko yang menatap Issei datar. Sama dengan ucapannya yang juga datar. Membuat Issei jatuh berlutut dengan tangan yang memeluk lutut, serta aura suram yang mengelilinginya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kau terlalu vulgar, Koneko_-chan" _Tangis Issei sesenggukan dan ditenangkan oleh Asia. Namun adegan dramatis tersebut tidak bertahan lama ketika Kiba mulai angkat bicara.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pulang" Pamitnya, yang kemudian berjalan melewati Naruto tanpa menoleh.

"Ara ara, sepertinya Kiba sedang terburu-buru" Akeno yang sedari tadi diam, mencoba menjelaskan pada Naruto. Mulai berjalan mendekat, dengan segenap hati Akeno merangkul lengan kanan pria berambut kuning tersebut. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Naruto_-kun_. Sekalian untuk memasak makan malam untukmu" Ucapnya kemudian dengan tersenyum manis. Sedang Rias?, jangan ditanya.

"Aku yang akan membuatkanmu makan malam, Naruto-_kun_" Rias tak mau kalah. Dan entah bagaimana bisa, sudah berdiri disamping kiri Naruto dan menggandeng tangannya erat.

Kilatan listrik terlihat saat Akeno dan Rias saling melempar_ deathglare. _Berharap tatapan itu dapat membunuh lawannya masing-masing. Sedangkan Issei mulai mengeluarkan tangis ala anime saat melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Terkutuklah kau, Namikaze sialan!" Issei kembali mencak-mencak. Mengabaikan ucapan sang_ Sekiryuutei_, Naruto lebih jengah atas tidakan yang dilakukan Rias, juga Akeno.

"Lepaskan aku" Ujar Naruto dingin pada dua gadis yang sedang mengapitnya. Menghela nafas berat, Naruto mengulangi ucapannya sebanyak tiga kali saat tidak ada respon yang diharapkan dari pihak Akeno dan Rias. Membuat Naruto habis kesabaran.

"Aku bilang.. Lepas!" Bentak tegas Naruto dan menepis kedua tangan para gadis dengan kasar. Membuat Rias dan Akeno membeku ditempat, serta menatap tidak percaya kearah punggung pemuda yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kumpulan Iblis muda tersebut.

Naruto memang sangat dingin dan tidak peduli terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya. Dan itu semua telah dimaklumi oleh Rias dan para budaknya. Tapi, itu semua tidak berlaku untuk hari ini. Pertama kalinya Rias mendengar nada tinggi dari mulut pemuda yang pernah menyelamatkannya tersebut. Lebih mengejutkan lagi bahwa nada keras itu ditujukan untuknya. Dan entah kenapa, itu membuat dadanya sesak. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dirasakan Akeno, walaupun tidak semenyakitkan yang_ Buchou_ nya rasakan.

_Tes.._

Setetes air bening yang sudah tak terbendung dikelopak mata sang _Buchou _akhirnya jatuh. Perasaan sakit yang ada dalam dadanya direspon oleh sang otak yang segera memerintah otot pada raut wajah untuk mengekspresikan apa yang hatinya rasakan karena mulut sedang bertugas menggigit bibir bawah untuk menghentikan isakan agar tidak lepas.

Issei menatap kearah _Buchou _nya dengan tatapan tak percaya. _Buchou _nya yang selalu ceria_, Buchou _nya yang selalu tersenyum, dan _Buchou_ nya yang selalu berlembut hati dan peduli pada para budaknya, kini menangis.

Menangis karena ulah pemuda yang dianggapnya brengsek, namun tetap dihormatinya. Pemuda yang ingin ia jadikan panutan. Pemuda yang dianggapnya sebagai rival dalam segala aspek. Dan pemuda yang dianggapnya teman, walaupun itu tidak berlaku untuk pemuda itu terhadapnya. Dan itu semua, itu semua membuat perasaannya kecewa.

"Oy." Naruto berhenti berjalan saat pendengarannya menangkap sebuah interupsi pendek yang keluar dari mulut Issei. Membalikkan badannya yang bertujuan observasi. Naruto hanya mendapati sebuah kepalan tangan melesat kearahnya.

_Buagh.._

Bunyi benturan yang terjadi antara bogem mentah dari tangan kanan Issei saat bersinggungan dengan tulang pipi kiri Naruto terdengar nyaring. Membuat pemuda bersurai kuning itu sedikit memundurkan langkah untuk mengimbangi tubuhnya yang sempat oleng.

Terlihat Akeno dan Rias menatap tak percaya, Asia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, dan Koneko tetap datar seperti sebelumnya saat melihat aksi Issei yang terkesan berani itu.

"Cih.." Naruto meludahkan sedikit darah saat merasakan perih dikulit pipi bagian dalam. "Apa maumu?" Desisnya menajam saat melihat raut muka pemukulnya terlihat sangar.

"Mauku?!" Kemarahan Issei memuncak akibat respon bodoh dari pemuda yang berada didepannya. "Minta maaf pada _Buchou, _juga Akeno-_san_!"

_"Boosted Gear!"_

_**[Boost!]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continue...**_

_**A/N: Beberapa hal yang mungkin tidak akan saya ulas di chap-chap yang akan datang.**_

_**-Hiraishin: Disini Hiraishin saya bedakan menjadi dua, yaitu:**_

_**Hiraishin level 1: Pengguna dapat berpindah tempat dalam radius antara 100-150 Meter tanpa tanda.**_

_**Hiraishin level 2: Pengguna dapat berpindah tempat kemanapun dia mau dalam lingkup dimensi yang ditempati, dan harus menggunakan tanda.**_

_**-Zetsu: Zetsu bisa berada disini karena dia merasuk dalam tubuh Madara.**_

_**-Naruto: Warna mata Naruto saat berubah menjadi Biiju mode level 2 saya ambil dari Anime Naruto Shippuden eps 292-294( Chikara)# kalo biasa warna matanya putih, di eps ini warnanya merah.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hello... Bertemu lagi dengan Author Gaje nan Blo'on yang sudah gak ketulungan..**_

_**Apakah anda tau?**_

_**Sempat hilang mood saya untuk menulis saat semua data file dan aplikasi di Tablet milik kakak saya yang tiba-tiba memformat dengan sendirinya. Termasuk juga hasil jerih payah saya yang sudah mencapai 3k!**_

_**Dan hasilnya, bermodal IQ yang sudah lelet untuk mengingat semua isi otak saya yang sudah tertuang kedalam bentuk tulisan, akhirnya kelar juga nih fic.#WalaupunGakSamaDariFicAwalYangBelumHilang**_

_**Juga, saya harap para Reader sedikit tidak kecewa atas keterlambatan ini. Bayangkan! Berkali-kali saya edit, berkali-kali pula mengalami revisi, membuat otak saya blank! Bahkan bergalon-galon kopi yang terkenal dengan kafeinnya yang (konon) mampu mengurangi stress, tidak berefek apapun terhadap otak saya yang memang pentium setengah.#Hiks...**_

_**Dan inilah hasilnya. Chap yang penuh kekurangan sana-sini. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi, inilah batas saya.**_

_**Dan untuk soal pair, tolong jangan kritik saya#Melas. Soalnya saya sudah menemukan pasangan yang cocok untuk Naru..**_

_**Perlu diingat. Tidak selamanya kita akan mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Dan dalam musyawarah, seringkali pendapat kita tidak dikabulkan karena pro dan kontra disana-sini. Jadi, untuk chara favoritnya yang 'MUNGKIN' nanti tidak tercantum, saya betul-betul minta maaf#BungkukSampeSujud.**_

_**Dan pairnya adalah Harem. mungkin akan ada 3-4 wanita yang akan mengelilinginya. Dan wanita yang MUNGKIN akan jadi salah satunya akan muncul di chap depan.**_

_**Ada juga yang me Request pairnya muncul awal-awal. Apakah tidak aneh jika Naru yang tengah 'DEPRESI' tiba-tiba bilang 'I Love You' pada Rias atau yang lainnya?**_

_**Saya tidak berani memikirkan berapa jumlah Flame juga Kritik yang akan saya 'panen'.#NatapHorror**_

_**Ok, saatnya Q&A (+/-)#Baik dari kotak review maupun inbox:**_

+_ Lanjut..._

- _**Ok, saya udah lanjut. Arigatou supportnya:D**_

+ _Naru balik lagi ke Konoha gak?_

- _**Untuk 'saat ini' tidak, tapi untuk nanti, hanya Author yang tau#EvilSmirk**_

+ _Pair Naru siapa, berapa?_

-_** Pair Naru harem, mungkin antara 3-4, tapi siapa aja, tunggu saja. Bisa kejutan, bisa gak#AuthorBingung.**_

+ _Naru kan punya Rinnegan, kenapa gak dipake? Gabungin ajah tuh Rinnegan ke salah satu Sharingan Naru, biar tambah kuat._

- _**Naru emang punya, tapi saya punya rencana sendiri untuk kondisi Rinnegan miliknya#DitendangReaders.**_

+ _Updatenya jangan lama-lama._

- _**Gomenasai#NangisBombai. Uang saya belum cukup buat beli Laptop baru#Ngenezz.**_

+ _Apa ada Kuchiyose (Gedo Mazou/Gamabunta)?._

- _**Tidak. Beda dimensi. Gedo Mazou/Gamabunta merupakan Makhluk yang eksistensinya mutlak dan padat. Kalo astral mungkin bisa.**_

+ _Apa Naru secepat Minato? Apa Madara bisa dikalahkan karena sudah jadi Jinchuuriki Juubi?(terbukti matanya memiliki sembilan tomoe)._

- _**Yep. Naru secepat Minato. Tentu saja Madara bisa kalah(Inget kata-kata Itachi: Tak ada jutsu yang sempurna) Walaupun terlihat mustahil sih#GarukGaruk.**_

+ _Madara musuh terkuat Naru?_

- _**Bisa dibilang 'salah satu' musuh terkuat Naru. Karena endingnya belum dapat.**_

+ _Word nya kurang panjang._

-_** Busset. Padahal kemarin hampir 5k lho!. Untuk kedepannya saya usahakan.**_

+ _Apa nanti Natu ketemu sama temen-temennya?_

-_** Pasti.**_

+ _Naru terlalu lama depresinya._

-_** Kalo udah lupa sih namanya gak setia kawan, Gan. Terlebih lagi semua masih berupa tanda tanya besar.**_

+ _Haremnya dari Naruverse?_

-_** Maap sekali.. Tapi saya tidak memasukkan Chara dari Naruverse untuk dijadikan pair.#BungkukBungkuk**_

_**Cukup sekian dulu sesi Q&A dari saya. Dan maaf untuk pertanyaan dari readers yang belum saya jawab, munkin chap depan. Saya betul-betul berterimakasih terhadap para readers yang sudah mensupport saya, saran yang anda berikan sangat bermanfaat. #TidakLupaKritiknya.**_

_**Lastly.. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun atas tulisan saya ini. Tapi semata-mata hanya menuangkan buah pikiran saya jika punya waktu, juga hanya sekedar MERAMAIKAN dunia perFictionan.**_

_**Sepert kata Vin'DieseL no Giza-san. "Review boleh, gak juga boleh"**_

_**See on Next Time... Jaa Ne**_


End file.
